Like the ocean
by Won't-wear-a-Halo
Summary: All her life Megan had been at sea but now it's torn away from her.When she finally gets it back it's not the way she imagined it,until she meets one captain! Slight spoilers from third movie! for those who have not seen that one
1. Chapter 1

**Like the ocean... **

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Megan looked at the ocean before her. It had been her home for years on end, but now that would be over. Now she had to say goodbye to the life she had always known. She didn't know if she was ready for that but she stood strong and held back the tears prickling in her eyes. This was not the time to let her emotions run lose. This was the time to show no emotions at all and pretend it didn't bother in the least.

A hand on her shoulder signalled it was time to leave and she slowly turned around to look into the eyes of her sweet mother. If not for her mother she'd never gone through with this. But her mother needed her and she was not about to abandon her.

She wasn't going to be like the rest of her family.

"it's time to go, darling" her mother claimed and together they made their way to the coach waiting for them down the dock. "I wish I didn't have to put you through this" her mother whispered and Megan almost lost her fight against the tears. "Everything will be fine mother. This was just out of our hands" Megan replied trying to reassure not only her mother but herself as well.

Last week her father had past away while they were on their way back home from a trip to India. He had been captain of a huge merchants ship and gave the women in his life all the wealth they could dream off. Yet right now, Megan would give it all back if only her father was still alive and well. If he was still alive she would be able to cross the seas still. And her mother would still be happy.

But dreaming of what could never be again was not something Megan could afford at this point and she quickly shook it off. She squeezed her mothers hand and helped her get in the coach.

What was she going to do with her life now? Now all her dreams had turned to dust? Now she had been forced to say goodbye to her precious sea.

Megan looked out of the window on her room on the second storey. From she could still see the ocean even if it was from a long distance. She was happy to see it at all.

It had been two months since she left the ships and began living in their house again. It had many luxuries that weren't on any ship but somehow she could not enjoy them. For two months she had felt nothing but misery and it didn't help that her mother felt the need to fix her up with a man either. Not to long from now the money that her father had left them would run out and it was up to Megan to keep their lives liveable. Megan now looked around her room and saw all her clothes had been put in boxes.

Last night her mother had decided on a man. Highly ranked and wealthy. He was quite handsome and his character wasn't too bad either. Megan knew she was lucky but still she found herself unable to feel for the man. There was no connection between them. And the worst part was, he hated the ocean. How could she marry a man who didn't appreciate such sheer beauty. How could anybody hate the ocean? He must not have sailed it ever, if he had he'd change his opinion Megan was sure of that. Still she had no intention to marry him if it were not strictly necessary.

Unfortunately for her it was. Her mother had been spending their money faster then you could blink an eye. It was almost like she still figured her husband would come back and earn that money back tenfold. Megan didn't have the heart to confront her mother. What was she supposed to say? Tell her mother how to live her life? She had no right! No she'd just have to settle with her picture perfect that was supposed to be her future. Life would never be the same again, that was certain.

* * *

I know it was a little short but this was only the beginning...in the end it will have Captain Jack Sparrow, Elisabeth and many more...it's set after the third movie! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Like the ocean...**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

As Megan gave a signature the agreement was done. She would marry Aiden Ackerly, the fine gentleman her mother sought out for her.  
She smiled at the man, who looked at her almost lovingly. His head covered by an ugly white powdered wig, like all men wore. His face was cleanly shaved and his blue eyes showed kindness. His nose was a little crooked but it gave him character. All in all he must have been fairly popular, why would he want to marry her? "Sir Ackerly, I wonder, will you be staying for dinner?" Megan asked politely and he smiled at her. "Call me Aiden now love, and I would be honoured if I may" "The honour is all ours" Her mother replied and both women smiled at the man. 

As dinner was served Aiden took a few moments to thank god for his fortune, material and otherwise. All while Megan just looked bewildered. At sea they never prayed before their meals. There was no use with all those hungry sailors that had no patience for such events.

Her mother gave her a stern look saying she had to watch her exterior and she quickly adjusted herself making it seem as though his behaviour had been completely normal to her. As his muttering stopped, he looked up and both women pretended to have just lifted their eyes from their hands themselves. Megan smiled at him before beckoning a valet to bring in the food.

"May I ask you, Aiden, of your family?" Megan asked politely, craving to know more about this man. "You may ask whatever you please." Aiden began before thinking deeply and answering her question. "My mother is French, while my father is English. They met when he was sailing and fell in love instantly. I've got two younger brothers whom are both married by now and that's all there is to my family I believe" he answered and Megan was a little disappointed. He had told her nothing of feelings, of history. Yet she had heard his father was a sailor. "your father was a sailor, you said?" "yes I unfortunately never inherited his love for the sea" he replied and Megan felt her heart drop. If her husband to be didn't love the sea, she'd really be sure to never see it again. She felt tears prickle her eyes but blinked them away quickly and hoped nobody noticed. Aiden however saw her change in demeanour and decided to ask her mother later on that night.

When dinner was over Megan excuses herself, saying she didn't feel well. As she walked up to her room every step seemed a mile and it took all her strength to not start running. He dislikes the sea. He made it official. The ocean adventures were over for good. How was she going to survive the rest of her life, without the ocean to sooth her.

She reached her room and quickly locked the door from the inside, she didn't want to be bothered tonight. She just wanted to drown in her own misery. She fell on her bed and let the tears run freely, for the first time since she and her mother had set foot on land. And it felt good. Good to finally let it all out, without having to worry about what others would think. Without thinking she had to stand strong. And as she cried herself to sleep she actually felt relieved.

Downstairs Megan's mother ordered some maids to get a guestroom ready. Dinner had been long and by now it would be rude to send the man home. Even if it weren't rude she wanted him around. Maybe he could show Megan he would truly make her happy even without the ocean by her side.  
"are you sure I am of no inconvenience?" Aiden asked as the woman before him sighed and lowered herself into a chair. "Oh no of course not, I'm just getting old" she replied jokingly and offered him a seat and a drink. As he got a glass of whisky to warm himself on this cold days, he readied himself for asking her about Megan. He wanted to know all there was with the girl. That way he could make her happy.  
"What is it you want to ask me, sir?" she asked before he had a chance to ask her himself. Shocked he looked up, was he that obvious? "What had I said during dinner to make her flee the room afterwards?" he asked and the woman took a deep breath while contemplating her answer. "She loves the sea" was the simple answer. She figured he could figure the rest out himself. "Now it is time for me to get some sleep. An old woman needs her rest" she said smiled before bidding Aiden a good night.

Megan stood before her mirror staring at her reflection. The dress was beautiful. It's white completely flawless. The only flaw the dress had was the low-cut and a part of her breasts showed, something that made Megan feel extremely uncomfortable. Still she did not complain, it was these days fashion and it would most likely please her husband to be. Or so her mother thought at least.The past month he had been at the house non stop and Megan was beginning to like him. Still she felt no love, but at least he was kind and handsome.Megan slowly stepped out if the dress as her maid marked the last alterations and left the room in order to make the alterations.

Megan slipped on her sleeping gown and a silk dress robe. This had been her last dress fitting session. Tomorrow it would be time to wear it out in public. It was late in the evening and Megan knew it was time for bed. Putting the robe on a chair in front of her window, she slipped into bed. Most brides would have been to excited to sleep but Megan felt her eyes drop quickly. She felt no excitement whatsoever and somehow that hurt her more then anything. Would she ever be in love with this man? Would she ever love this man? Would she ever feel more then liking? She hoped so because this feeling was simply not fulfilling enough for Megan.

And as her eyes went shut her mind immediately went back to the ocean. How she missed it's beauty. How she missed the it's calm as well as it's wild side. And the way it could control everything but sometimes simply didn't. How she now wished to be one with the waves and act as the ocean.  
As her dreams caught up with her she was lost in a world of oceans and pirates. What would it be like to have the ultimate freedom like they do?

The next morning came far to soon for Megan. It felt like she had only just closed her eyes when her maid knocked on the door loudly. Mumbling some curses under her breath she then called the woman in. The maid looked a little bewildered and Megan wondered if she might have heard. It wasn't normal for a girl like Megan to know such words and she didn't use them often but living with sailors the biggest part of her life had surely learned her something's they don't teach on land. Her expanded vocabulary was only one of many things. She gave her maid a smile and got out of bed quickly. "It's a beautiful day miss" she said and Megan just nodded in agreement.

"We fixed the dress last night and it should be here any minute" she then added as she prepared her misters' bath. Putting in some bathing oils that smelled like roses, the maid tested the warmth of the water. " your bath is ready miss" she claimed and Megan quickly got in hoping the water would sooth her muscles.

* * *

Well, do you like where this is going? Should I continue? I must warn you Jack Sparrow wont be in the story for a about three chapters after this. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Like the ocean...**

* * *

**Part 3**

"Are you excited miss? I would be Master Ackerly is very handsome the whole staff is talking about him. You two make a dashing couple!" the maid exclaimed and Megan just laughed. " That is enough blabbering Mary, Miss Megan does not need to hear such things" Mary's mother said as she walked in to help with getting Megan ready.

"It's alright, Sookie" Megan said as she held the hand of the older maid. Sookie had been hers when she was little and never let Megan out of her sight. But when Megan became older Sookie thought it would be nice for her to have a maid that was about the same age as her. Therefore she assigned her daughter to the task knowing Mary was just as loyal as she was.

They washed Megan's hair and rubbed on the flowery scents, the same that were rubbed onto her body. They then carefully towel dried her before slipping an underdress on her before sitting her down. They first went to do her hair in a nice and fancy updo. Then they pulled on the corset and made it so tight, Megan felt unable to breath normally. After that was all done, the wedding gown was brought in. Megan gasped. They added the jewellery. A silver chain with a big pearl hanging from it. Her ears would also be adorned by pearls and her headpiece was decorated with a pearl.

"Why pearls miss?" Mary asked timidly and Megan smiled at her. "Supposedly my names means pearl...in Greek" she replied and let them slip on the dress. "wow, does my name have a meaning mother?" Mary asked Sookie who just looked to be deep in thought. "Star of the sea" Megan replied and Sookie smiled. "Well that sooths her doesn't it...after all she was born at sea on a starry night" Sookie answered and Mary seemed content with the words.

For the next hour Mary kept talking making both Megan and Sookie laugh. She never did know how to be quiet but nobody cared much, she was always polite and cheerful. The Megan's mother came in saying it was time to go.

The ceremony would be held in the dinning hall which was cleared of tables and only a few seats for the elderly. The room was full of people and as the music began to play Aiden's father offered to walk Megan to the alter. She smiled, happy not to be walking on her own. At this moment she missed her father more then anything but as Mister Ackerly had made clear last night, he was happy to fill in whenever he could. He never wanted her to feel the loneliness the loss of a parent leaves behind.

Megan could now see why her mother had chosen Aiden. His whole household was nothing but sweet and Megan felt bad for not loving her husband.

AS she stood before Aiden and repeated the vows, it was hard to keep the tears from falling. Though he was kind and caring, something was missing and Megan felt like she was giving up everything she was as soon as she said 'I do'. Aiden then lifted her veil and bend down to kiss her, oblivious to her struggles. As his lips almost met hers she hoped for a spark. Something to make her doubt her inner struggles and making them all seems meaningless. But her hope was shattered as she felt nothing. The crowd cheered and for the sake of everybody she cared for, she smiled. A big happy smile, plastered on her face. Aiden looked happy and Megan observed him for a moment as people began to congratulate them. His eyes were bright and his smile lightened up his entire face. Yes, he definitely looked happy. Beyond happy even and Megan just smiled at him, hoping to one day feel that same happiness.

"The first dance, Mister and Mistress Ackerly!" a voice boomed throughout the ballroom and Aiden gently pulled Megan to the middle, setting in the first dance of the evening. He danced feathery light and guided Megan across the room without any effort. For a moment Megan forgot about her problems and just enjoyed the dance. Soon all the wedding guests joined in. The evening progressed leisurely and everybody seemed to be having fun, in about two hours the guests would all have left and the wedding night would occur. Megan tensed up at the thought of that but tried not to show it. Aiden would be gentle she was sure.

All her thought about later were forgotten however when gasps filled the room and Megan saw her mother fall to the ground. "Mother!" she exclaimed while running to her. "she's not breathing she said gripping onto Aiden's hand which she had not let go when she ran to her mothers body. "Is there a doctor?" Aiden asked loudly and a man stepped forward. "Lets get her to a room where we can lay her on a bed" the man said and Aiden picked up the fragile form, signalling for Megan to lead the way to the bedroom of her mother. Megan quickly started walking and Aiden and the doctor followed suit.

As the doctor was working his magic on her mother Megan went downstairs excusing her guests and cancelling the party. Mister Ackerly stepped forward and told her he would take care of the guests. "you just go be with your mother my dear" he said and Megan just nodded thankfully before running upstairs again.

Only three months ago she had lost her father, why was she losing her mother now too? "she'll be fine love" Aiden whispered in her ear but somehow Megan knew it was a lie. Ï don't think she will be" Megan replied and Aiden pulled her into hug as she let her tears run freely. This was supposed to be the happiest day of somebody's life and here was hers. Nothing was good about it.

* * *

I know this was a little short but I felt this was the right point to start chapter 4. That one will be updated soon thought, most likely tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed tis one..._and I know it should have more action but that will be in chapter 4! These three chapters were mostly as an introduction to the story that was needed in order to make people understand Megan in later chapters._


	4. Chapter 4

**Like the ocean...**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

The wedding night was called off and the funeral was planned. Three days later everything was over and done with. Her mother was buried and no tears could find their way to her eyes anymore. She knew it was time to be a wife and she vowed to herself that tonight she would start making her husband happy. With that thought in her mind Megan drifted into a light sleep. 

Aiden looked at the man before him. His father had sent for him in a favour to his son. The man before him was captain of a ship. Aiden knew if he could get a room aboard he could make Megan happy. She loved the sea. And even if he hated it he was her husband now, he needed to make her happy did he not.

The men came to an agreement and Aiden went upstairs to tell his beautiful wife, only to find her asleep. For now he decided to let her rest. Her maid could get her clothes packed and he would just watch her sleep until she woke up. She was even more beautiful when she slept.

As Megan woke up, she found the whole staff of maids running about. "What is going on?" she asked softly to herself. She was therefore shocked to receive an answer not to far from her."They're packing" Aiden said just as softly.  
"Why? Where are we going?" she asked a little bewildered...she was supposed to be mourning right? She could not travel now.  
"we're taking a trip...to the ocean" Aiden said and Megan's eyes lit up. Right then and there, Aiden fell in love with his wife. The way her eyes lit up when she looked up at him made him melt inside. Stupid, he knew that, but she already had a hold on him. He smiled at her and then helped her step out of bed.  
"Maybe you should have a look at what Mary is packing for you." Aiden said and Megan just nodded before walking through the door that connected her dressing room and bedroom. When she saw Mary's face she just smiled and hugged her maid close.  
"I'm going back" she whispered and Mary just laughed. "Yes you are" Mary replied and then went back to the packing.

"Welcome aboard Miss Ackerly" the captain of the ship said as Megan and her husband walked up onto the ship. "Thank you and please call me Megan" she replied with a big smile as she looked around at the luxurious ship she stood on. This would be her home for the next three months and she was sure she'd have a blast. "OH Aiden aren't you excited?" Megan said as she pulled him along across the deck. "Naturally" he said already feeling himself get nauseous. He really didn't like to sail, but he wasn't about to let that ruin his wife's mood. The next three months were going to be very long!

And Aiden was right, the first night he hardly got any sleep whereas Megan never slept more peaceful. But it was worth it, because last night Megan became his wife in every sense of the word. After they were brought to their hut he worried about pushing her into a direction to soon. She was still mourning after all but when they laid down in bed she made no objections. It had been the best night of his life even though he felt sick now.

The figure next to him stirred and he looked down to see her large green eyes twinkle at him.  
"Good morning darling" he said and she smiled before leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips.  
"Good morning" she replied before leaning over him and getting out of bed. She had been worried about doing the deed, some said it hurt and their men never were gentle with them. But Megan was sure that those women had been overreacting. Aiden had been sweet, gentle and caring. She knew she was a lucky woman. And she would make sure he was a lucky man. If only last night had produced a baby, that would be crown upon the wonderful night.In a few weeks she would know.

Weeks went by and Aiden felt better every day, he wasn't nauseous as much any more and he was able to enjoy the things his wife told him about her years at sea. It had struck him that his wife was more experienced when it came to the world but he was happy to see she was still innocent as a girl her age should be on all the other subjects. She was the perfect wife, he was sure of that.

That morning when Megan woke up she looked at the sheets and was sure now. She smiled and ran to the bathroom to throw up. She was carrying Aiden's baby. He would be thrilled when she told him during lunch.

Aiden noticed the giddy mood his wife was in and he just blamed in on the beautiful weather they had. He saw her prance around the deck all morning constantly asking when lunch would be served, not being able to wait for it for some reason. "What has caused her to be so happy?" the captain asked Aiden but all he could do was shrug, he had no clue. He just smiled, glad that she was happy...with him.

When lunch came around Megan asked if it could be served in their private chambers. She wanted to share it with her husband only. The shipmates only nodded a bit taken aback by the woman's behaviour.

"I've got something to tell you" Megan began looking down at her hands, making Aiden a little uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?" He asked her quickly hoping she could sooth his nerves quickly. " No, not really" she replied which did nothing for his nerves. "What is it?" he asked her now extremely curious. "I'm pregnant" she said now smiling up at him only to see show a million different emotions a second. "Are you sure?" he asked carefully and Megan nodded timidly, afraid he wasn't happy with the news. Then all of the sudden he jumped up and pulled her from her chair. He pulled her up in his embrace and spun her around a few times laughing out loud. Relief washed over Megan and she hugged him close. Things would be okay, her life would sort itself out from now on.

How wrong she had been to think such a think, because right at that time a canon shot could be heard. Then a lot of screaming and gunshots. Things were going wrong all over again.

Aiden told Megan and Mary to stay in the room before he locked it and went upstairs. He left them with a gun and explained Mary how to use it. She was going to protect her mistress with her life if she needed too.

Megan just sat down in a corner of the room feeling all the happiness leave her body. The chaos upstairs told her they were loosing and she felt this would be the end of her. At that moment she was angry at herself. Aiden hated the sea and if it weren't for her he'd never be here. If something happened to him it would be all her fault. How could she ever live with herself again after today if he died? She stood up and walked to the door trying to open it. With no such luck.

As 10 minutes passed, Megan began to feel worried. The chaos had died down but Aiden hadn't come back yet. Despite the fact that she didn't love him when they first started this cruise, she began to care deeply for the man and now that she was carrying his child she wasn't willing to lose him. Again she tried the door but this time it as pushed inward roughly, making both Mary and Megan gasp loudly. Before them stood a rugged looking man in full pirate gear. His eyes were menacing and Megan took a few steps back upon seeing them.

"Who are you?" Megan asked looking sideways at Mary who was shaking feverishly.  
The pirate just grumbled before grabbing both Mary and Megan, slapping the gun from Mary's hands. They screamed and tried to pull away but the pirate was to strong for them.

"look what I've found!" the pirate called out laughing while he threw both women to the ground.  
"Well, well" another pirate said as he walked closer to observe the women better. In the mean while Megan looked around to catch a glimpse of her husband but gasped as she saw him covered in blood, but still alive. He was roughly manhandled by some men as they tried to find anything valuable. At her gasp Aiden looked up to see his wife and the spirit of fighting lighted up within him.

"Ey captain, one of those brats is his" one of the men beating him up called out. As the captain looked at both women he quickly saw which one.  
"I recon it'll be this one" he said while kicking Megan, who used her arms to protect her stomach. Tears streamed down her face as she saw Mary being pulled away.  
"Guess we don't need her anymore" one of the pirates said before he slit her throat and threw her into the ocean. Megan screamed for mercy but it was not granted as both Aiden and her were pulled onto the pirates ship, while their ship was brought to the bottom of the ocean. Together with all her crewmen. Megan's tears could not be stopped.

The pirate captain was later on introduced as François l'Ollonais. A French man active on the Caribbean for ears already. Megan had never been more scared in her life, as she was the moment she heard his name. Her father had often been warned by other sailors about this man. He was known to be ruthless, heartless. Megan wondered if she and Aiden were going to survive this.

For the next week she was starved while Aiden was used for labour. He had to do all the dirty work, work the pirates felt nothing for. Work that almost killed him after a few days. During the day he had to work harder then any other person on the ship and at night he received a little bread he had to share with his pregnant wife. At night Megan would make sure Aiden could get some sleep and she also made sure he had the most food. She knew she had to be eatig for two but what would a healthy mother be without a father to protect her. If Aiden died Megan would be of no use and she would suffer the same fate as Mary. She didn't want to die, she wanted to life a peaceful life with Aiden. But as the second week moved on, she pretty much lost all hope of that ever happening.

Halfway through the second week Aiden got sick. His body was exhausted and he needed nutrition. Yet both he and Megan knew he would not get any, Aiden knew he would draw out his last breath. And from that moment on he tried to think of ways to free his wife.  
It was the last day of the second week, when a man came in to fetch Megan. Aiden cried out and tried to keep him from taking her but he was far to weak.Megan was brought to the captain's room, where she was to wait until he arrived.

"Sorry to keep you waiting sugar, but I was needed" François l'Ollonais muttered before leading her to a comfortable chair.  
"I think we need to talk" He said and Megan just nodded.  
"your lovely husband is dying" he said bluntly and tears found their way to Megan's eyes.  
"Now don't cry love...he's no good. But the men on here...well they are needy and we wont see a port in a few more weeks. " he said before taking a small pause.  
"I wont sleep with any of you, you're all animals!" Megan screamed and received a slap in the face.  
"I'm not really giving you a choice. It's either that or death. You pick" he stated dauntingly and Megan quickly felt her still flat stomach.  
"oh you're pregnant are you?" François l'Ollonais said and laughed like a madman. "That could easily be helped." He continued before giving his man a sign. The pirate beside her immediately gave her a swift kick in the abdomen and Megan cried out in pain and fear.  
"Please don't!" she begged but the captain wanted nothing of it.  
"you had your choice and now it's to late. Tomorrow we'll have another talk" he said and let the pirate escort her back to the cell she and Aiden shared.

As the day progressed Megan kept hoping to feel anything. Signalling that her baby was still alive. But as she looked at her skirts at the end of the day her hope had vanished. The blood told her she lost the baby. Pain and sorrow surged through her and Aiden could do nothing to sooth her as his own tears mingled with hers.

Aiden now knew he needed to get her out, soon!

How Aiden accomplished it Megan did not know but the next day they were set to work together. They had to make dinner for all pirates and one pirate held watch, so they could not poison then nor could they escape the room. Aiden had promised her he'd get her out but she didn't know how. Yet as he began to open the window and look out, she realised he was checking the escape capabilities. If she lost her hoops she might fit through the window but there was no way that Aiden could and Megan feared that they would never get out alive. Aiden however realised that they could only make it if he sacrificed himself for her. A sacrifice he was willing to make any day.

* * *

This was a lot longer then the last three chapters and I hope you liked it. It might take me a week or even more to update again but this one is two chapters combined and the next one isn't written yet. This week however I wont have much time to write due to a funeral and other sad stuff like that. I might make the story a little more dramatci then nessecary if I would write after such events. 

Thanks to every single person that replied! I loved it. It really made my sad day a lot happier! So thanks and as for constructive critism, it's also very welcome!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Like the ocean... **

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

That night Aiden made Megan remove the hoops from her dress. This action made Megan dread the next day as she had already observed he'd never get through the window. Again Megan took it upon herself to take care of the physically weakened Aiden, as she fed him the biggest piece while trying to massage the tension out of his muscles. Even though she knew it was no use, he would have the tension as long as they would remain on this ship. As sleep washed over her, she thought of the little time she had been married and how kind he had been to her. Yes if they would survive this, she'd truly love him by the end of the year. How could somebody not love a man like Aiden?

Aiden looked at the sleeping from of his wife and smiled. She still thought they would get out alive, together that is. Whereas Aiden had already accepted the fact that only one would get away. And that one person had to be Megan. She was far to young and precious to waste her years in a cell. He laid his head to rest and hugged his wife close. She was far to precious.

The next morning as they woke up they were met with suspicion by the crewmembers.

"Why are her hoops gone?" Captain François l'Ollonais asked bewildered and both Megan and Aiden stated it was easier to move around in the small room they cooked in. Reluctantly they accepted but put two men on the job of monitoring them in stead of one. Aiden knew he had to wait until they went back to one person. One he could hold of long enough for Megan to flee but not two. Again his plan to save his wife was delayed.  
But Aiden wasn't about to let it break his spirit. By the end of next week she would be free. She had to be!

During lunch hour Megan was taken back to the captains cabin and Aiden was left worrying about her well-being in their own little cell.  
"Have you changed your mind?" the captain asked and Megan knew she had to stand strong now.

"No" she said simply afraid that more words would betray the fear she felt. A slap in the face was the reward for her answer.

"She's mad" the pairate that brought her to François stated as he looked at the woman. They figured they had already broken her spirit by now and in fear of her husbands death she would come to terms with their proposal. In stead the woman that looked to be so weak, stood strong and would hear nothing of it.

"This is the last time I'm asking!" François l'Ollonais said looking down at her threateningly.

"And I wont change my answer" Megan said and hoped that Aiden and her would be out soon. She could not bear much more but she still wasn't about to give her body to those pirates. The captain signalled at the pirate and she was brought back to her cell. Aiden was pulled out in turn and by the time he came back it was dark.

Megan could hardly make out anything before her but it was clear that her husband was limping.  
She jumped up and began to check his body for wounds. It seemed he had been badly beaten and Megan knew it was her fault. If only she would have swallowed her pride and gave herself to those men, Aiden would be in better shape.  
However Megan also knew now was not the time to linger in self-pity. First things first. Aiden had to make it through the night.  
She began to nurse his wounds and then laid his head on her legs so he could sleep a little more peacefully then completely on the grounds.  
It was also that night that Aiden figured out a plan to make both their suffering end. By the end of the week, all would be over.

The next day was pretty the much the same as the one before, with them cooking dinner and two bulky pirates supervising them. Yet as they didn't try to run the second man left during the afternoon.

And the day after that it was only one pirate for the whole day. Aiden knew they were trusted to be easy captives. They would not try and run and they would stay on board as long as the crew wanted them too...as long as they weren't broken by the pirate ways.

By the fourth day however Aiden knew it was time. Time to make a move. He kissed Megan a few more times then normal but she thought nothing of it. His kisses weren't half bad so she would not be the one to complain.  
As they were in back in the small cabin they cooked in, Aiden immediately opened the small window. For two hours however he took no action. The pirate was getting sleepy and he wasn't aware of the intentions of his prisoners. By the time lunch was being served Aiden hugged Megan close before guiding her towards the window. The supervising pirate was eating his food hungrily and didn't pay to much attention to them as Aiden slowly and quietly lifted Megan up before pushing her carefully through the window.

Megan tried to grab onto the window latch so that she and Aiden could jump down together but it all went to fast and before she knew it she was in the colt salty water below. She looked up waiting for Aiden to come down but she signalled to her that she should start swimming. She did so reluctantly and kept looking back to see if he was already coming. But as the ship was moving farther and farther away from her she realised he was not coming to her.  
Aiden watched her swim away and then he moved to look at the pirate behind him, who stood in front of him menacingly.

"Why did you have to be so stupid?" he exclaimed and then went to hit Aiden. Aiden wasn't quick enough to avoid it and before he knew it everything went black. The last thing he saw heard was the pirate shouting about Megan's escape.

For a while Megan swam with all her strength but her dress was soon weighing her down. There wasn't any land in sight and she began to think that this escape was the worst decision she had ever made. She was growing more and more tired, so when she spotted something floating on the water she swam for it hoping it was something she could hold on to. Lucky for her it was wood and she grabbed onto it for dear life, hoping a ship would find her soon.

After an hour of drifting at sea, Megan was becoming increasingly scared and her eyes began drooping. Making her realise she was loosing her last bit of strength. Yet she was still to be rescued and before that happened she could not let herself give in. Well she wasn't planning to at least but her strength was gone and she soon found herself unable to hold on anymore...she slowly slipped into the water not being able to swim anymore.  
Yet before she went under water she heard screaming nearby and she hoped help was close now.

"Captain...man overboard" A voice called out and the captain in question looked over the railing only to see the person slipping into the depths of the ocean. He had to act quickly and although he wasn't really soft hearted he felt obligated to help the figure. "Damn those Turners" he muttered as he blamed his old friends for his softened heart before jumping into the water.

Swimming to where the figure first went under he then dived down trying to see anything underwater. His eyes were burning from all the salt and he blinked a few times before he saw what he was searching for.

At first he just wondered what the bloke was wearing and if he had just missed the latest fashion, but then he realised it was a woman he was saving and he scolded in his mind. Bringing yet another woman aboard the pearl would really not please his crew, but he was to far into this whole saving session he could no longer back out. He grabbed her arm an began pulling her up to the surface. As he reached it, he checked her neck for a pulse and then began grabbed the robe his crewmen had dropped into the water. They pulled both figures in and when his feet were both safely back onto the deck he began to order his men around.

"Make sure she has a bed once her breathing is back" he screamed before tilting the woman's head and breathing his own breath into her, hoping to get the water out of her lungs. She coughed a little and he turned her to her sides as she got all the water out of her. Slowly she opened her eyes and whispered a thank you before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"She's a woman" His first mate told him as the captain carried the lifeless figure towards his own cabin.

"oh really, hadn't noticed" he replied sarcastically.

"Are you sure it is wise?" the man again asked and the captain just laughed.

"didn't we go over all of this the last time a woman came aboard?" the captain replied leisurely and the first mate just sighed and went to leave the room.

"We'll leave her at the first bit of land we come across alright?" he said and the first mate just nodded.

As his first mate left the captain knew he had to rid the woman of her wet clothing but he was afraid of a woman's wrath if he invaded her privacy that much. However in order to keep her alive as he was sure she wanted to be for a little while longer, he began to remove her dress. He then removed the corset but left the under dress she wore. He just hoped that would dry soon enough.

Getting more blankets to keep her warm he left some next to the bed so he could replace the wet ones later on when her clothing had dried.

As he looked down on her motionless form he wondered what a woman like her was doing in the ocean. She surely wasn't poor and looked very sophisticated, even when wet. For a few more moments he watched her breathing steadily. He then moved out of the room and onto the helm. He might have saved her but now he was to figure out what he should do with her. Most men onboard believed in the weird superstition that women brought bad luck to a ship and it's crewmen. Even after Elisabeth and Anne Marie. Then again it was never boring with Elisabeth and her temper. She made quite a good pirate for a young woman from the elite group of Englishmen in the Caribbean. Who knew what this woman could accomplish...but then again who knew how she would react to a group of pirates. After all he had no idea where she came from and what she had been through in her life. By the state they found her in it had not been that pleasant.

As the sun hit her face Megan opened her eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the light. As she adjusted to her surroundings she began to take in every little detail and was shocked to find herself on a comfy bed in a large cabin. Looking down she noticed most of her clothes were missing and a scream escaped her lips. Fear took over and she crawled into a corner of the room she was in.

The door opened and she tried to crawl back even further as if she hoped the wall would swallow her whole.

A man walked in with a tray of food and immediately looked at the bed only to find it empty. As he scanned the room he quickly found her in the corner.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked a little bewildered but Megan didn't dare to respond. She looked at his clothing and realised she was once again on a pirate ship. Tears streamed down her face and hugged her knees close. She had never been very brave, but she never needed be. There had always been somebody to protect her and now here she was, all alone in the hands of a pirate captain.

"I've brought some food you might be hungry" he said and offered a small smile.

"Captain will be here shortly to check on you" the man added as he realised the girl was not going to reply to him.

"Who are you?" she then suddenly whispered as she looked up at the greying man before her. He looked kind but she knew she could not trust him, he was after all a pirate and after her little encounter with François l'Ollonais, she lost all the romantic ideas she once had of them. She now knew there was nothing romantic about pirates and there weren't half good ones either.

"I'm Gibbs. First mate on the black pearl" he said calmly as he seated the tray of food on a desk in the middle of the room.

"The black pearl?" Megan replied softly and thought back of what her father had once told her about pirates. He must have mentioned this ship once...it sounded so familiar.

"Yes, my luv, the black pearl fastest ship in the Caribbean" another voice said and she looked up to find another pirate. By his attire he had to be the captain.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" he said and offered her a hand which she did not take. Instead she tried to pull farther back but her body was already against the wall.

* * *

I hope you liked it..Sorry I have not updated sooner but I'm in my last two weeks of college and it's very busy besides I had a few funerals this week and was not really in the mood for writing. I'll try to update at least once a week but it might be hard these next two weeks. After that however summer begins and I can probably update a lot more!

**Let me know if you liked it and thanks for all the reviews I've received already! I love them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like the ocean... **

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

Jack was surprised by the behaviour of the woman before him. Women normally threw themselves at them and while he didn't need her to do that, he was hoping for some gratitude. Did she not know he saved her life?

No instead thanking him she just looked up at him in terror. She was absolutely petrified.

"Yeah, right. I'll leave you to it then" Jack said a little confused and walked out of the room.

Gibbs looked at the fragile form before him with an estranged look on his face. He then shook his head before too walking out of the room. As he reached the door however he stopped.

"It's not poisoned or anything" he stated pointing towards the food tray and then closed the door behind him.

After a few minutes Megan stood up from the floor and walked back towards the bed. As she sat down her stomach grumbled and she realised it must have been a while since she ate anything. Longingly she looked at the tray on the desk but she was to afraid to touch it. Sure the Gibbs person said it was not poisoned but since when could you trust a pirate? She surely never met one.

She laid back down on the bed and was soon off to a deep uneasy sleep.

She dreamed of Aiden and how kind he had been. She dreamed about the little time she had spent with him and the she dreamed of the time they spent on the ship of François l'Ollonais. She felt her heartbeat raise as she remembered all the things that happened. And then she saw one memory that made her heart stop for a split second. The memory where the captain asked her to sleep with his men, in order to keep her and Aiden alive. She said no then, and he killed her baby. Not long after he brutally beat her husband. Tears slit down her face as she thought about the choice she had back then. Had she chosen to sleep with his men, would Aiden have been better? Would that have gotten them out of that hellhole? Had she been selfish to choose the way she had?

With a shock Megan woke up only to find Gibbs a few steps away from her. She yelped and wanted to run away, but her legs would not move.

"Easy, lass." Gibbs said and held out his arm. In his hand he held a cup and she realised he was giving her water. She gave him a scared but feeble smile and outstretched her arm.

"Thank you" she whispered and took a large gulp. She might have been scared but she was not about to die now, not after everything Aiden did to keep her alive. And she needed water and food to keep her this way. Gibbs smiled and then walked off again.

"I'll get you something to eat" he said before closing the door and Megan looked around bewildered. Had he not brought in some food a little while ago? It could not have been more then an hour ago could it? But as Gibbs came back into the room, he told her it had been two days already. Two days in which she had been unconscious with a fever.

"I was sick?" she asked softly and she noticed the restrain on her voice, from using it so little in the past weeks.

"Yes but the captain fixed you up" He stated proudly as if he had done it himself.

"the captain?" Megan asked again.

"A little forgetful are we?" A voice entered the conversation as the door swung open.

"you...saved me?" Megan asked bewildered. She had not given him any reason to...what was he thinking to get out of it?

"again" Jack whispered and then sat down behind the desk. He grabbed some papers and quietly began writing things down, while Megan just looked at him.

He seemed to act strangely she thought to herself. He walked as if his drank far to much for far to long and he spoke in nearly the same manner. Yet his voice was gentle and soft, and it resembled nothing of his looks. She told herself to be warry of his intentions and made a mental note to never let him get close. When she had been sick he could have done anything to her and she would never know. Thinking back to the last pirate captain she met, she wasn't very trusting.

"Maybe you should get some fresh air." Jack said but Megan was prone on ignoring anything he said and declined.

"I'm fine right here" she stated and thought of anything that could be out there. They could throw her back into the ocean, she had been trouble after all. Or there could be several men waiting on her there. No she was fine right where she was. As long as the captain and his first mate would leave her alone, she would be great.

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since she woke up on the Black pearl. She had made it clear that she wanted to be left alone by everybody and besides Gibbs bringing food and water, they had obliged. Captain Jack on the other hand had also made clear that she was to leave the ship at the first port they came across and all Megan could do was hope it came fast. She really wanted to get away from pirates and she wanted to find a way back home without having to see one again. All Megan really wanted was to go home and mourn the losses she had to bear lately. After that she would try and get everything settled. Finances and property, all were yet to be taken care off. They never took the time, before Aiden took her to the sea.

_Aiden_. Thinking of him was hard to bear for Megan. He had been so good to her and she found herself caring for him more and more every day they had been together. Why had God taken him away from her so soon after he was given to her?

As Megan mourned over Aiden and their baby, Jack was out on the helm looking across the ocean. The girl had been driving him nuts. He was not allowed in his own cabin and she was not to be bothered at all. She was yet to set foot on deck and Gibbs had offered his concern on her behalf.

"she needs fresh air and sun light" he had said last night. Jack knew all that two, but he still tried not to care. They didn't even know her name. She never bothered to tell. All she wanted to say was that she hated pirates and that she didn't want any of them to come near her, if it weren't absolutely necessary. She was out of her mind!

On a ship full of pirates, she wanted nothing to do with them. If that were the case she might as well jump back into the ocean, waiting for another boat to come to the rescue.

Why had he even chosen to safe her anyhow? Will and Elisabeth, that's why. They had made him soft with all their fluffy love stories and antics. They made him weak!

Megan looked out of the window that viewed the ocean behind the ship. It's rustling waves calmed her nerves and she longed to take in the air and feel the slight breeze go through her hair. She wants to feel the slight sea mist against her face and she needed to feel completely calmed again. She smiled to herself as she promised herself to view the ocean from a different spot that night. During the night, most men would be sleeping and she could easily get on deck without being noticed to much. Though she was aware that all men knew she was there, she was not about to face them. She needed them to be asleep. So Megan waited that night, for all the noise to diminish and for the darkness to be full. The moon was only half full and gave the little bit of light she needed to stumble safely across the deck.

Megan softly opened the door of the cabin and made her way to the stairs. From there on she walked along the lines of darkness until she saw the railing come into close view. She then looked around once more and turned around fully only to come face to face with those dark eyes. The captain.

"Hello Luv" he said and Megan stumbled backwards not looking where she was going.

She lost her balance and nearly fell over the railing, had it not been for those strong arms that encircled her waist.

"am I allowed to safe you or did you want to take a leap into the ocean tonight?" he asked her a little cynical and Megan felt her cheeks grow hot. Luckily it was dark and he was unable to see but she did realise he needed an answer.

"I just wanted to look" she stated and Jack set her back on deck with two feet firmly on the ground.

"you keep saving me" Megan whispered looking Jack in the eye willingly for the first time since she woke up on the black pearl.

"and you keep being a little ungrateful lass." He stated before walking away from her.

"Thank you" she said softly not even sure he could still hear her but as he stopped walking she knew he had.

* * *

Sorry for the wait but I had finals! They're done now and all I have to do now is wait for the grades to come back. I'm hoping to update a lot more now!

I hope you liked this one! Leave me a message! **Thanks for reading!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Like the ocean... **

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

Megan knew she had not quite been the lady she was raised to be since she boarded the Black pearl. Yet in the first month it had not bothered her the least bit. Yet ever since her short conversation with the captain only a week ago, guilt had been eating her up from the inside.

He had been right, after all he had saved her life more then once and still she never thanked him. She rewarded his hard work with silence and obnoxious behaviour.

As she laid her head to rest that night she vowed that tomorrow she would offer help.

"Can I help with something?" Megan offered the next morning as she walked onto the deck into the burning sunlight.

"Help?" Mister Gibbs asked confused. The woman had been inside the cabin for a whole month and now all of the sudden she offered help!?!

"Yes, with anything really. I'd like to help out where I can" Megan replied and offered a big smile.

"ask the captain" Gibbs replied before continuing his chores.

"Do I have to?" Megan whispered but when Gibbs ignored any further comments she just turned around and walked towards the helm where she knew she'd find him. Captain Jack.

"Good day" She offered carefully, trying to find out which mood the captain was in this awfully sunny morning.

"Hello" he said not looking at her.

"I wanted to know if I could help with anything" she said a little softer, not quite sure what to expect from the man before her.

"Why would you want to help" Jack replied still not looking at her.

"Because...I don't know...as payment for the saving and feeding" Megan tried, not sure that was the answer the captain wanted.

"Fine, what can you do?" he asked her and suddenly Megan paled a little. What could she do? Sure she had been aboard ships her whole life but she never had to work. Then again on the last pirate ship she was, she had to cook.

"I can cook" she stated with a small smile.

"We've got a cook already" Jack replied, not willing to give her any form of comfort. Not after a month of her behaviour.

"Well then...I can...stitch" she offered slightly more insecure, sensing the hostility.

"We don't need stitching" he replied shortly. Megan took a step back by the resentment in his voice. She felt tears prickle her eyes but she was not about to show any signs of weakness. Not to him. Not today.

"Look I know I haven't been the greatest company up to now, but I'm trying here. Take it or leave it" she stated angrily.

"Lets leave it then" Jack replied carelessly and Megan felt anger pulse through her veins. She stomped her foot like a little girl before storming off.

This man was unbelievable! She tried to make aments. She was trying! She wanted to help. Why was he being so mean. What was his problem! Megan's thoughts were racing through her mind as she paced around in the cabin. Why wouldn't he let her help? She could not understand.

This woman was out of her mind. For a month she did not speak. For a month he had not been allowed in his own cabin. For a month he had been feeding a workless mouth. For a month he had been trying to be kind. Now all of the sudden she wanted to help? What was her problem? Did her parents drop her when she was a baby? Was she just mentally unstable? Was she completely crazy? Did she really expect him to be happy and kind after a month of rude behaviour? Jack was standing at the helm, but his mind was miles away. She was driving him crazy and he didn't even know her name.

Gibbs had been looking at the scene before him. The girl and Jack talking, which resulted in the girl storming off like a little girl that didn't get her way. He chuckled a little to himself before walking inside. He had to make lunch today.

As the men finished their food, Gibbs stood up and prepared a plate for the girl in the captains cabin. He waited until after lunch today, hoping to get a word with the lass.

As he knocked on the door he heard a grumpy answer. Putting a smile upon his face he walked into the room to see the girl sitting on the bed.

"good day miss" he said cheerfully and placed the plate on the desk not far from her. "Hello" she replied a lot less cheerful.

"how did it go?" Gibbs began and she just looked back confused.

"the conversation with the captain" he added.

"Like you haven't noticed yet" she replied sharply before looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, he just angered me" she said softly and Gibbs just smiled.  
"Maybe you should try again, but this time beginning with introducing yourself" He offered and she just looked a little shocked.

"Oh my, I never told you my name"

"no you were quite busy ignoring all of us" Gibbs said jokingly.

"I'm so sorry for that too. I'm Megan!" she said and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Megan." Gibbs said shaking her hand. After that he walked towards the door again.

"you should try again" He stated and then left the room completely.

Megan looked the blue sky turn dark and watched the sun go down through the window. Dinner had been a few hours ago and most men were finding their way to their beds. Megan on the other hand stayed up, hoping to catch Captain Jack alone again. She needed to talk to him again. Maybe if they were able to talk peacefully, her stay aboard would get better.

As everything went quiet, except for the loud snores from the crewmen, Megan made her way on deck. Looking around she saw nobody. She turned around a little and surely there he was. Captain Jack standing on his favourite place aboard a ship. The Helm. Clenching her fists she hoped to calm her nerves a bit before walking up to meet him. Hopefully he was more willing to listen tonight.

A few times she opened her mouth only to close it again. What was she to say? What would make him listen to her this time around?

"What do you want?" Jack said ending the tense silence.

"apologise" Megan replied and took a step closer, so she was standing next to him, overlooking the ocean.

"My name is Megan" she stated and looked sideways to see if he would respond. When he just nodded she knew it was up to her to form any kind of conversation.

"I know we had a rough start and I am sorry. I had a difficult month before I met you, hence the fact you fished me out of the water and I wasn't myself."

"alright" Jack said but made no other comments.

"I really want to help out here. And I really hope we can start over a little" She said and looked at the captain. He just looked at the ocean and she knew she wasn't getting anything out of him. She just looked down at her feet, shoeless feet by the way, and started towards the stairs again. Looking back on last time she saw the captain deep in thought. A little disappointed she walked back to her cabin and fell asleep.

The next morning she was awakened by loud knocking on her door. She jumped up from her bed and quickly pulled on her dress. She had washed it a little last night before hanging it out to dry before the slightly open window. Luckily it was already dry. She walked to the door and opened it only to find the captain on the other side.

"If we're starting over, I'd like access to my own cabin again" he began and Megan just smiled before stepping aside.

"and if you could cook from now on, that would be great. I think Gibbs is trying to poison us" he chuckled a little and Megan felt like hugging the man before her.

"Thank you!" she said and offered another big smile.

"don't thank me yet, there are a lot of mouths to feed." He replied before seating himself behind his desk and grabbing some maps.

"have you been sailing without course?" she asked shocked and Jack just laughed.

"Not completely but these maps always come in handy." He replied.

"then why did you even listen to me" Megan asked confused.

"We can manage without and you obviously needed a lot of space to breath" he replied, the last part a bit more sharply.

"I...I'm sorry I was scared" Megan replied before leaving the cabin.

Megan walked on deck and looked around for Gibbs. She didn't know any of the other men yet and felt quite unsafe at the moment.

"Hello Lass" a voice called from behind her and she looked around to see Gibbs standing at the helm.

"Hello" she smiled and went to stand next to him.

"I heard I've been removed from the cooking chores. Something about me not being good enough" He stated, adding the last part in a grumbling whisper.

"Yes apparently I can try." Megan said and smiled at the man beside her.

"But...where do I find everything? She asked and Gibbs just laughed a little.

"Ragetti! Come over here" Gibbs yelled and a skinny tall man came there way. As he came closer Megan noticed something weird but she didn't figure it out until he stood right before her. He had one fake eye. A wooden one...that must not have been comfortable.

"Yes?" he asked and Gibbs pointed at Megan.

"Megan here is going to cook us Lunch and dinner today, can you show her around a little? I'm kinda busy" Gibbs stated and Ragetti looked the girl over.

"Megan ay?" he asked and Megan just nodded.

"Come with me then" he stated and began walking. Megan looked back at Gibbs who just smiled at her reassuringly. She then quickly walked down the stairs in order to follow Ragetti.

As Megan looked around the small kitchen she was repulsed. It looked like it had never been cleaned and she felt the sudden need to rid her stomach of all its contents.

"Who has been cleaning this?" she asked Ragetti as he showed her where everything lay.

"not sure really" he replied and then walked towards the door again.

"don't need to start cooking for another few hours. Breakfast has only just been." He stated before nodding and walking off.

I'm going to need those hours, Megan thought to herself. She then looked around the ship a little in order to find a bucket and a mop. Filling the bucket with water she got from Ragetti, she made her way back to the 'kitchen'. She dared not truly call it a kitchen as it now resembled the home of a family of piglets.

After cleaning for over an hour she realised it had been foolish to clean her dress the night before. She was seating all over and she had dirt on her, from which she didn't even know the origin. However the place looked a little more presentable and she was willing to cook here. After lunch she could clean some more.

While doing all this two eyes had been fixated on her without her even knowing.

The dark eyes of captain Jack had been following her movements ever since she began her little cleaning manifestation. He smiled to himself before making his way back to the helm. Maybe it had not been such a bad idea to fish her out of the ocean after all.

* * *

I had some more time on my hand this weekend, so I thought I'd update again. After all I do have a life with friends and such and it is summertime. So I plan to go out as often as possible.

Well anyway. I hope you liked it and I'd like to get some reviews again pleassssssssssssssssssss...i liked the once I received before so much!


	8. Chapter 8

**Like the ocean...**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

A few days had passed and the new arrangements seemed to bee a hit. Apparently Gibbs had been an awful cook and nobody mourned the loss of his cooking skills. However most men were still a bit wary of the fact she was female. It annoyed Megan to no end. They often took things from her hands thinking she was far to fragile. Telling them she had sailed the seas most of her life did not help either and after she while she just yelled at the first man to come close.

"Have you never had a woman on board?" she said with a raised voice and the man before her, Ragetti, just looked at his shoes, his fake eye almost falling out.

"Yes we have miss" His friend Pintel jumped in before pulled Ragetti away and Megan was left to think things through. Aggravated she went back to work and tried to regain her cool, as any proper lady did.

As she was halfway through making dinner she heard some commotion onboard and she decided to check it out.

"What is going on?" she asked the first to come near.

"We're nearing a harbour...we'll be there by tomorrow evening." Leech answered and for a moment Megan just stood still, shocked. She was getting of this ship in 24 hours, yet she wasn't happy. She just smiled at the Indian before her and walked back to finish the food.

After dinner the men decided that a party was in order to celebrate the money they made so far and how they were going to spend it once ashore. The rum was brought out and all men enjoyed it happily. It wasn't as if they didn't drink it more often but by the amounts they consumed it tonight, Megan was appalled. And as a drunk Captain Jack Sparrow offered her a glass she just walked off.

"Don't you want any?" the kind voice of Gibbs asked her from beside her. She leaned against the railing overlooking the festivities and just smiled.

"I never drank anything other then light wines and lemonade. I'm not quite sure I could handle rum" She replied and turned around to look at the ocean.

"one would not know...if one does not try" the voice of Jack chimed in and Megan just sighed. She found it was a pity the captain drank so much. After all there was no conversation to begin with...he would not follow at this point. And when they would be under attack he had to be sober, right?

"Some other time" Megan opted and walked away again to stand at the helm where she could see both the ocean and the men without walking into any of them.

After a few hours of just standing there, Megan became tired and decided it was time to seek out her bed. But just as she was about to walk down the stairs she was joined on the helm by Jack.

"Hello luv" he said slurring and Megan sighed once more.

"Hello Jack" she replied and tried to walk past him.

Jack, however had other plans and pulled her to him. His arms around her waist and his face brought closer to hers. She looked up into his eyes and his face kept coming closer. He was going to kiss her, that much was sure. The question was, was she going to let him? Then as she smelled the rum in his breath she made her choice. No kisses would be received today. Not for her.

"Let's not do that" she said softly and pushed him away from her. It was wrong on so many levels. She didn't even know the man very well. And just because he saved her life once or twice did not mean he was allowed to kiss her. What would Aiden think of her if he could see her now? Quickly she retreated to her room and fell on her bed crying. What would Aiden think, was all that ran through her mind. How could she forget about him, this soon? She could not and maybe tomorrow she should explain to Jack. If only she had known what the next day would bring, her mind might not have settled that easily.

* * *

"Good morning" Megan called out as she walked on deck. All men were sprawled across it and she just laughed at their wincing faces. 

"Get up you lazy chaps" she said loudly again and she heard some groans from around her.

"Let us sleep some more" the voice of Marty grumbled from beside her.

"I thought you all wanted to reach the next port by tonight...you might not make it if you don't work" she said again and some men began to stir.

"It's my job to get them to work" Jack grumbled a little angrily from behind her.

"And you were doing such a good job at it while sleeping of your inebriety" she replied not looking at him.

"What ever" he replied and Megan walked back inside. Getting a bucket and a rag, hoping she could get the deck a little cleaner then the men had left it the night before.

"Megan!" Jacks voice called out from behind her and she turned around questionably.

"Don't worry about last night, would have never worked out between us" he said still a little slurring.

"no I don't imagine it would have" she replied and walked on to fill the bucket with water.

Megan made her way around the deck and cleaned as well as she could without losing track of time. After all, she was still in charge of feeding the men.

She worked hard all day long and could hardly wait to set foot on land. She loved the ocean but the last few months had been very intense and she wished for solid ground.

As the day progressed, Megan began to think of ways to get home. She had idea where she was at this point and she had no clue of the costs. Thanks to her marriage she was a rich woman but she had no idea if that wealth was showed in materials or in gold and the money her mother had left her with was most likely not enough anymore. She had spend to much of it in her last living months.

Megan was in a dreamlike state when Gibbs came asking what was keeping the food away from the hungry crewmen. Shocked she looked up and realised she had been so caught up in her daydreaming that she forgot about the time.

Getting help from Gibbs and Ragetti she brought the food to the long table where all the men were seated at this point.

"Thought they could all use a proper meal before leaving the ship tonight." Jack stated and Megan just accepted without question.

After dinner however Megan began to worry as she still knew no way to pay for her trip back home and she still didn't have the slightest idea of where she was to begin with.

"Why the worried face" Marty asked as he stood beside her and Megan just looked down and smiled at him.

"It's nothing really" she replied and Marty just shrugged before walking off again.

"I'd be fooled if I believed you now" The large Indian, Leech, stated as he stepped out of the shadows.

Over the past weeks Leech had proved to be kind and helpful and Megan wondered if he could help her today.

"Which port do we enter later tonight?" she asked softly and Leech just looked at her taking in her question.

"Tortuga" he replied and Megan looked appalled.

"I can't go on land there!" she exclaimed and looked back to see Captain Jack Sparrow standing near the helm.

Just as she reached him she looked to see the harbour in close distance.

"Tortuga? You can't truly believe that anyone there will give me a lift home" she said a little distraught and the captain just smiled.

" you asked for the first port and this is the first port...why should I give you more?" he said and she could smell the rum on his breath. She looked distraught and walked back to the railing. As she viewed the port before them better she recognised the ship that still haunted her nightmares and with a loud scream she stepped back from where she stood and quickly made her way to the cabin she had been calling her own.

As the men just looked bewildered at her leave, Gibbs took it upon himself to see the problem.

"François l'Ollonais" Gibbs called and Jack just looked puzzled still about the reaction his ship had had on the young woman aboard his ship.

* * *

I hope you liked it...I'm busy with part 9 but I'm not sure when it'll come out! Enjoy! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Like the ocean...**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

Inside her cabin Megan laid on the bed crying until no tears found their way to her eyes anymore and just wept on in silence. She thought she had put her nightmares to rest but now it seemed that they were out to hunt her down. To drive her to insanity. 

A knock on the door came as a surprise and she screamed before recognizing the voice of Gibbs, calling out to her. Slowly she got up and opened the door for him. As he entered the room he looked upon her tearstained face and was shocked. Though she had been scared and paranoid when they had first brought her aboard he had not seen her tears since she left her cabin and he was appalled.

"What is so bad that it brought you to tears?" he asked her softly while trying to clumsily comforting her. She smiled at the gesture realising he had never been in such a position.

"He killed Aiden...and my baby" she whispered and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Who did?" Gibbs asked not even sure who Aiden was.

"Fr...François..." Was all Megan could get past her lips and tears found their way back to her nearly dried eyes.

" François l'Ollonais?" Gibbs asked bewildered and Megan just nodded at him.

"He...He raided the ship we were on...my husband and I. I was pregnant" she muttered and Gibbs just pulled her close, he had heard enough.

"We'll stay on board and tomorrow we will sail on" Gibbs said and Megan just looked up.

" But the captain made it clear...We would part our ways here" she replied and looked a little uncomfortable.

"He'll understand" Gibbs replied but jumped slightly by hearing the voice of his boss not far away from him.

"Understand what?" Jack asked and Megan looked pleadingly at Gibbs.

"She has a debt to be paid to François l'Ollonais, one that she could not possibly pay at this point" Gibbs stated and Jack just looked Megan up and down.

"And here I was, thinking you were a lady, a noble woman while you were doing business with a fellow pirate." Jack said irritated before adding a little annoyed,

"fine you can stay until the next port, then I wont take any excuses" he replied and Megan just smiled up at him before throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much!" she exclaimed and Gibbs told his captain he'd stay with the woman.

"fine...well that's settled then, I believe Giselle is waiting." Jack said leisurely and walked out of the room without a second glance.

* * *

It was later that night when Megan woke up to stumbling on deck. Darkness surrounded her and she blinked a few times, hoping to get used to it. She then saw the figure on the floor and she knew Gibbs had not left her tonight to feast and she smiled. He had proved to be a great and loyal friend. Again the noise on deck was heard and she decided to quietly and carefully take a look to the cause of it. 

As she reached the door however, doubt took it's toll on her and she had almost turned around. But as she heard someone fall down quite loudly she knew it had to be one drunk man. There would not be too much danger when the man was as drunk as the one on deck. They'd be down and out with a slight knock on the head, she knew that.

She opened the door and quickly looked around to see who it was without her being seen. As she saw the deck was empty except for one very drunk captain, she quickly opened the door fully and ran to help him walk further. She helped him up of the ground and pulled him inside. There she scowled and dragged him towards the first room that had a bed. Right next to her own.

She laid him down and took off his shoes. After that she laid a blanket upon him before leaving the small room.

It was then that she realised she had left the door open and she walked back towards it. She looked out the door to see if there were any other stray pirates stumbling about and then closed the door quickly. She had been completely oblivious to the eyes on another ship near by. But the François had not been oblivious of her presence.

The French pirate captain smirked as he saw the fearful girl scurrying on deck. For a long time he had thought she died at see for they did not find her during their search. Once they had been almost certain she died they killed her husband Aiden, only two weeks ago. Now François pitied that decision for it could have been the bait into getting the girl back on his ship. But he would get her back, he was sure of that. He'd talk to Jack in the morning, when he had sobered up. Jack would understand, he'd return the girl to him.

* * *

Megan woke at the crack of dawn and felt the ship was moving ever so gently. Shocked she looked at her surroundings, only to realise she was still in the captains cabin. She looked at the floor and saw no Gibbs sleeping next to her and she feared something had happened. 

Getting quickly she ran to deck and was greeted by a grumpy looking Captain Jack Sparrow.

"What is going on? I thought we would be staying a few days." She asked softly and Jack looked a little annoyed when his eyes met hers.

"We were but someone had to help me find a bed last night, putting herself into full few of a certain pirate captain." Jack snapped at Megan and fear was immediately present in her eyes. His facial expression softened a bit.

"François came to me this morning, asking questions about a girl being aboard my ship." He explained and Megan felt her knees begin to shake slightly.

"Said it must have been Scarlet, but he would not buy it so Gibbs rounded the men and here we are.." he said with annoyance still present in his voice and Megan felt guilty yet happy to be gone from there.

"I thought you were meeting up with a Giselle.." Megan asked but knew immediately she had asked something that was by no means any of her business. Jack however just smirked.

"Scarlet, Giselle. Does it matter? Girls can't get enough of little ol' me" He said arrogantly and Megan looked at him a little bewildered. He was one arrogant pirate. She shook her head and just left him standing at the helm. He wasn't worth her energy this morning.

Whole day long Megan stood at the back of the ship, looking out to see any other ships follow but was satisfied there was none coming.

She went to bed at night feeling more at ease and went into a quite slumber until noise from outside woke her up in the middle of the night. Scared she went for the door and tried to open it only to find it locked. Though scared and feeling the need to scream, there was no sound coming past her lips and she sat down behind the bed. Pushed against the wall she feared something was seriously wrong, her door had never been locked before.

Shots were fired and she yelped while trying to make herself smaller. Cutlasses were met by other cutlasses and hits were followed by loud screaming. She heard two languages when she listened carefully and once she recognized them, fear overtook her whole being. French. He had found her and he was trying to take her with force.

She did not want any pearl crewmembers to be heard and she wished to be let out of her 'prison'. She would give herself to the man, if that would make him ease up. She was not worth the pain and losses that the pearl might suffer from this fight.

She was again shocked by the sound of loud knocking on her door. It took her a few minutes to realise it wasn't normal knocking. Someone was trying to knock down the door and she quickly slipped underneath the bed. By no means did she want to be found. Angry at her own behaviour she cried in silence. She wished nobody to be harmed on her behalf but she was to afraid to turn herself in. Holding her breath out of fear that it might be heard she laid under the bed until all the emotions became to much and she blacked out, just as the door opened with a loud cracking sound.

* * *

I hope you liked it...I'm not sure if it's all that good but I saw no ways of making it better at this point. Hopefully you all liked it better then I did, let me know! Tomorrow I'm getting the new Harry Potter book and therefore I wont update then like I normally do on saterdays. I hope to read it quickly and then get back to writing my stories...**Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Like the ocean...**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

A bucket of water that was being emptied in her face, woke Megan up from her unconscious state.

She screamed and tried to pull back, only to find herself restricted. It was then that she remembered she had crawled underneath the bed. Right now it seemed to be a foolish place to hide yet it had seemed right at the time.

She looked up and her eyes met that of a pirate she did not know. Again a scream left her lips and again she tried to move. With scared eyes she looked into the eyes of her capturer and then looked around the room. She was still on the Black Pearl! It wasn't over yet. She kept screaming and soon enough someone ran in. Jack Sparrow. He looked at Megan and then at the pirate next to her. He pulled his cutlass and charged.

As Jack fought off the man and caught the ropes of Megan, Megan kept screaming hoping to get the attention from more crewmembers.

Once freed she looked around for anything she could use for defence and found nothing. She ran for the door and was about to scream for Gibbs when she came face to face with the one pirate she hated the most. François l'Ollonais.

"Bonjour Madame" he said and she looked petrified. Glancing back she Jack had won his fight and she hoped for him to have strength enough to help her. Why was she never allowed to fight as a young girl. She could have surely used the knowledge right about now.

Jack moved forward and pulled Megan behind him as François pulled his gun. Her eyes grew bigger as she waited for Jack to pull his. Yet he had shot his last contestant and was now out of ammo. Jack stood pretty much unarmed before their attacker. And with any hesitation François pulled the trigger. The blow blew both Jack and Megan back and Megan hit her head hard...losing consciousness.

A little while later Megan opened her eyes again and frenetically looked around, she did not know how long she had been out and she no longer felt the weight of Jack upon herself.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked around to find the owner. She was happily greeted by the face of Gibbs.

She sat up straight and hugged him close, catching him of guard. He smiled a little uncomfortable but didn't push her away either.

Once she released him however his face darkened and she looked at him with curiosity written all over her face.

"The captain..."Gibbs began and Megan felt fear gripping at her heart.

"What happened to him?" she asked softly as if afraid to ask the question.

"He is bleeding heavily, we need someone to stop it and to nurse him" Gibbs stated and Megan quickly stood up to find Jack laying on her bed.

Quickly she grabbed some clean blankets from a closet and then order people around her to help. Ragetti was send to get warm water, while Marty was to look for some herbs that she could at to the water. Lastly she asked Gibbs to wash up and rip the blankets.

And lastly she told them they needed to find the first safe harbour for help. And Gibbs mumbled something to Pintel who nodded and called the rest on deck to set off for Turner Island.

"What's Turner Island?" Megan asked as she was washing the wound on Jack's shoulder and Gibbs looked up bewildered, not having expected the question at this moment.

"Don't worry I can talk and work at the same time" Megan said smiling slightly and Gibbs just looked back down at his work.

"A friend lives there" Gibbs answered and Megan nodded, accepting the answer without further ado.

"I can't extract the bullet from the wound, not with the tools we've got here" Megan murmured and Gibbs looked up a little shocked.

"How long 'til we reach the island?" Megan then asked and he just looked at the girl.

"A day, two days tops" he replied and she smiled.

"Good then I'll just make sure he makes it there" Megan replied and then let Gibbs go up and that control at the helm. She could manage without him for now.

She put some herbs on the wound before rapping it tightly in the shreds of blankets. When she was satisfied with the effect she laid her captain underneath the covers.

The bleeding had stopped and she hoped he could make it through the night without any problems. She was never taught to handle the wounded and sick, all she was taught was how to stand still and look pretty. At the moment Megan was just happy to have always been curious. That made her look whenever somebody needed help. She had been present at three births, one gunshot wound and the mending of a broken leg. She knew very little but enough to make bleedings stop. Enough to get captain Jack Sparrow safely to a safe haven.

That evening however Megan became a little more worried. Jack was yet to open his eyes and he was constantly squirming in pain. By night time he was getting feverish and she lost her cool completely.

One of the pirates that wasn't working to get them to the island as fast as possible, brought her cold water and again she pulled a clean blanket from the closet in the room. Next time they were to go shopping for supplies, she was going to buy new ones. She was also going to buy special herbs for them, they were poorly prepared for wounded men. After she had treated Jack that morning, she had been running around to help the other men. Luckily none of them were seriously injured and could do with just a good cleaning and the few herbs she had found.

The cold water was brought and ripped a big piece of cloth and folded it so it were thicker. She then put it in the water and dabbed Jack's head.

Cold seemed to do him well and she stayed up all night to keep his warm head cool. She dared not to disposed of any clothing on his body. Who knew how he would react?

By midnight Gibbs came to tell her they would sail all night, carefully as they could but still fast. He too was worried and wanted to reach the island rather sooner than later.

All Megan could do after that announcement, was watch the captain struggle for his life.

Fright dawned upon her and she realised he had risked a lot for her. Yet she had not been honest with him. She had endangered everybody on this ship and not one single person despised her at this point. Then again she despised herself enough for the lot of them. Self loathing rushed through her as Jack mumbled fierce words in his feverish state. He could not die, she could not let him. He saved her! Again. Would she ever be able to safe herself? Would she continue to be a burden in his life?

He had no use for that, did he?

Not now anyway, he needed to survive.

Megan just hoped Turner Island could help him do just that.

If only she had known what Turner Island was, she had never heard of it before. Not even by her father. What would she find there? Would there be enough herbs and maybe even a doctor?

By four in the morning the fever had risen and Megan knew she had to act. Yet she knew not how too.

She removed the cloths from his shoulder and looked at the infected wound. The urge to throw up came and went as she went to work on cleaning. Hot water was brought in again and she agitatedly began her work.

In the middle of it all Jack leapt up grabbing her arms but not really noticing it. He screamed bloody murder and then laid down again, still holding her arms and rubbing his hands up and down gently.

"Everything will be fine" he muttered and with a content smile he went back into an unconscious state. A peaceful quiet came of the room and Megan relished in it, knowing it would not be long as his fever did not perish.

His hands had made her skin tingle slightly and she was faintly shaking as she continued her work again. She thought nothing of it and pushed the feeling aside as the fear of losing the captain was far to strong at this point. He looked far to fragile.

* * *

It's most definately not my favorite chapter but I haven't got a clue how to make it better at this point. Who knows I'll add something later on...I'll let you know when I do... 

In the mean time, let me know what you thought! I've gotten much reviews the last few chapters and I want to know if you all still like the story. Your opinion is important to me as a writer


	11. Chapter 11

**Like the ocean...**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

For afew more hours Megan did her best and finally the fever had been brought down a little. She sat down in a chair and laid her head to rest momentarily. It was however cut even shorter then she had intended as Marty burst in the room.

"Island up ahead." He said almost happily and Megan was surprised at the rate in which they had reached their destination.

"It would be two days" Megan exclaimed as she got up and made Jack ready for departure.

"It would've, but we sailed all night" the pirate stated before leaving the room and letting Megan deal with the wounded. She could hardly suppress her glee as she propped Jack up for travelling. She pulled on a shirt and asked the crewmen to ready a board on which they could lay him. He needed to lay still and steady for the pain he was feeling to be minimal.

Ashore Elisabeth Turner looked out at see to find a familiar ship coming closer. She smiled and waved, hoping they were already able to see her.

A small boy stood next to her and wondered who it could be that would make his mother happy. It had not been his father, for it had not been ten years yet.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow, junior" Elisabeth exclaimed and the boy nodded in understanding. He smiled at his mother and returned to their cabin.

Elisabeth stood waiting as the ship let down their anchor and a small boat was readied for departure.

She was however surprised as she watched a wooden board lowered with a person on top, followed by what was obviously the figure of a woman.

She ran back to the cabin and told her beloved son to make room for the wounded, as she set out to find anything that could be useful.

The boat came ashore and Elisabeth rushed over to see her close friend captain Jack Sparrow laying on the board.

"What happened?" she asked hurriedly as she pointed the way. The woman she had noticed before looked up and answered her question.

"He was shot, but I could not get the bullet out aboard. Gibbs said we should come here" Megan replied just as quickly as the question had been asked and Elisabeth nodded before throwing some blankets to the men, for cleaning.

"I'm going to need your help" Elisabeth said and Megan nodded while taking a firm step forward.

"Anything" She replied and smiled a little, finding the woman before her nice already.

"Hold him while I remove the bullet...He is weak from the fever so you'll be able to hold him I guess"

Again Megan nodded and took place on the bed, as for to hold the captain down.

As Elisabeth began to survey the wound in order to be swift and sufficient, Jack was moaning already. Though it broke her heart Megan did her best to keep him down.

Then without warning to either her nor Jack, Elisabeth reached with a pincer and removed the biggest piece of the bullet she could find. This action was repeated three times more, until Elisabeth was sure to have gotten all of it.

Jack had been squirming and moaning in pain but had been to weak to move a lot. Megan had therefore been able to hold him, but her mind was a blur.

* * *

Tears left her eyes as she saw him fight of the pain he had to be feeling and she felt hopeless. There was hardly anything she could do and she hated that more then anything. 

He had saved her life time and time again, but she had been useless when it was her turn to return the favour.

She had not been able to do all that much and if it were not for this woman, the bullet would have still been inside his shoulder at this point.

Megan looked at the woman before her with gratitude evident in her tearful eyes. This woman had saved her Captain. Their captain, she quickly thought to herself. She kept making him hers in her mind but there was nothing that made him hers, once you thought about it. Another tear left her eye and the woman took a step closer.

"Come, lets get you cleaned and rested. Gibbs can watch over him" the woman stated wrapping her arm around the now shaking figure that had been holding Jack with all her might.

Gibbs entered the room and took a seat besides the bed before nodding at both women.

"Go Megan, Elisabeth...I'll watch over him now" Gibbs stated and both women nodded in return. Though Megan was still reluctant to leave the room.

The woman she now knew to be Elisabeth guided her across the small island an pulled her through some bushes that hid them from prying eyes of the other occupants.

* * *

Gently Elisabeth helped the still shaking Megan out of her dress before giving her a slight push towards the water. With great effort Megan began to wash of any dirt she could find as Elisabeth began to wash the dress a little further down the stream. Once she was done she laid it out in the sun and waited for Megan to be done. She had already grabbed clothing of her own for Megan to wear after her bath. 

Yet when Megan was still trying to get rid of the dirt that by now had turned imaginary, Elisabeth became a little wary. The young woman seemed extremely confused and scared. Something was up, but she could not put her finger to it.

"I think we should soon be getting back, it'll get dark soon" Elisabeth said and looked as Megan finally started becoming aware of her surroundings again.

"Jack, we should...I shouldn't have, he might..." Megan began feverishly and Elisabeth pulled her out of the water and helped her dry.

"Jack will be fine, Gibbs is looking over him and if anything goes wrong my son will know where to find us." Elisabeth stated calmly and helped Megan get dressed.

The girl was awfully panicky and Elisabeth could not help but wonder, what had gotten her to this state.

Megan calmed a little and let Elisabeth take her by the hand back to her cabin, where Jack was laid to rest.

"What happened at sea?" Elisabeth asked and tears began cascading down Megan's cheeks once more.

"It's all my fault." She muttered and Elisabeth wrapped an arm around her in order to console her as good as she could. But the girl felt far to much guilt to be consoled and Elisabeth could not understand why she would be guilty. Unless she had shot him herself, which she could not have done or Gibbs would not have been so kind for her. She knew the crew and both one of them would ever treat a enemy of their captain as a friend. Though they were pirates and pirates were known to be quite vicious and un-loyal, the crew of the Black pearl was quite loyal to their captain...as loyal as pirates can get anyway.

"How can it be your fault?" Elisabeth asked but Megan was off in her own little world of guilt and could not form her sentences quite clearly, making it impossible for Elisabeth to understand any of it.

If only she had not fled from François. If only she had given in to his offers of life for sex. If only she had not been saved by Jack in the first place. He should not have saved her, he should have let her die in the water. He should have let her drown.

She should have died together with her husband and her child. She should be with them in the hereafter. She was not supposed to be here in this world anymore. She was supposed to be dead. But thanks to Jack Sparrow she had survived several deathly situations and though she had always been grateful, now she hated it. Her life had nearly cost his and she would have never forgiven herself if it had.

Still as it was, his struggle to survive wasn't over just yet and she needed to make it as easy for him as she could, it was the least she could do...right?

* * *

"I'll stay with him tonight" Megan uttered later that day after dinner. Many just nodded but a few people were quite reluctant to let her lose another night of sleep. 

"you need to rest" Elisabeth countered and Megan just smiled.

"I would not be able to sleep anyhow. I need to know he is okay" she stated and watched as a few men went back to the ship in order to sleep through the night.

"At least let me sit with you, if you fall asleep there will still be me and you don't have to be alone" Gibbs said and Megan nodded knowing she would not win an argument with the loyal crewmember. Elisabeth seemed a little more reassured and bid them goodnight as she and her son left to sleep in his room, for Jack had been placed on her bed.

Gibbs and Megan made their way into the silent room where all that was heard were the slight snores and incoherent words that Jack muttered in his feverish sleep.

They sat themselves down and as Gibbs got them a drink, Megan could hardly focus her eyes anymore. Sleep was getting to her and as Gibbs had hoped for, after her glass of whiskey she was out. She needed to rest, for she had been up for long enough he knew. Tonight he could stay up all night. Tomorrow he would deal with her obsessive way of taking care of the captain. Elisabeth had told him of their conversation and both were struck by the guilt Megan carried with her. Though Elisabeth did not understand Gibbs did for he knew the entire story. Still he did not inform Elisabeth. Though she could very well be trusted he knew it wasn't his story to tell.

* * *

Hope you like it! I'm going to try and update more this because as of next week I'll be on a holiday for three weeks without excess to the internet. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Like the ocean...**

* * *

**Part 12**

**

* * *

**

The next morning Megan woke up with a start by the light hitting her eyes. Shocked that she had fallen asleep she looked around to see if Gibbs was still awake and found him smiling kindly at her.

"rest well?" he asked her and she just smiled back a little.

"How is he?" she asked and jumped up to look at the bed.

Captain Jack Sparrow lay peacefully on the bed as if nothing had been wrong. She felt his forehead and noticed the fever was gone. All they needed to do now was wait for him to wake up. Hoping the fever would stay away, Megan smiled at the still figure and ordered Gibbs to get some water. Who knew she might be able to pour some water down his throat. He needed his fluids and he had not gotten enough during the days that he had been feverish.

Yet as the day progressed their fears became reality, as the fever came back and Megan pushed everyone out of the cabin in order to take care of him, without people standing in the way of her. Water was brought and a fire was started. Kettle was hung above the fire and Megan threw in some clean strays of blanket. She figured the wound needed cleaning.

She was right, though the infection wasn't very bad and far progressed a new infection had started during the day. She knew that from now on she needed to clean the wound at least once a day if not more often.

And as she sat by his bed keeping his head cool in order for his temperature to go down she was shocked by his fierce mumbling and trashing around in his bed.

In the middle of the night she had been pulled out of her slumber by footsteps and as she looked up she saw he was trying to walk. Quickly Megan jumped up from the stool she had been sitting in and grabbed his arm carefully. Shocked he turned around and he looked at her confused, not recognising her in his feverish state.

"you should lay down Jack" she whispered calmly.

"Captain Jack Sparrow for you" he said ratter loud and Megan quickly shushed him, knowing a few crewmembers were laying in front of the door, so they would be near if help was needed.

"Quiet now Captain, or you'll wake everyone. It's quite late" she countered still keeping her calm. He shrugged and tried to take a few steps again but his legs were to weak from the illness and Megan quickly helped him back into bed.

"you're quite lovely. Have we met before?" Jack asked and Megan could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. She was happy he choose the middle of the night to wake up.

"yes, you saved me once. I'm Megan" Megan replied while putting some blankets over the captain.

"yes, I'm quite the hero" he murmured and Megan smiled trying to contain her laughter.

"yes sir, you sure are" she replied and tried to keep him laying down but he was quite lively and wasn't about to obey.

For a little while he just looked at her and she could tear her eyes away from his captivating stare. And before she knew what was happening he crashed his lips upon hers. For a moment she was shocked and did not move, but soon she was captivated by his kiss and she could not help but respond. His lips were soft and warm and though she imagined him to be a little rough, his kiss was rather gentle. His tongue parted her lips and she let him explore her mouth. Her husband had never kissed her in such way and she was mesmerized.

So mesmerized that she hardly felt his hand move to the back of her dress and open it. It slipped down her arms and soon her breast were in full view. His hand cupped on while his lips moved down to caress the other one.

In the moment of ecstasy Megan was lost in a world of desire and she did not push him away, but moaned quietly instead.

If it had not been for Gibbs to choose that moment to ask if all was still alright, things might have gone further then Megan wanted it too and she quickly pulled back from the bed.

"everything is fine" Megan whispered trying to contain her feelings and failing miserably.

"he woke up a minute ago but is out again" she added after looking at the bed to see Jack fast asleep again.

The rest of the night, Megan was haunted by the feelings Jack had risen in her and she had no idea how to get rid of them.

She knew that when morning came, he would not remember any of it and she would be left with the desires he had awakened.

For the next three days Megan stayed by the bed as Jack got better and better. Though she was happy to see him up and about on the fourth day, she was still confused by all he had made her feel. She knew she should not be feeling in such a way and she was quite ashamed even though she could not perfectly name the feeling. She put a facade on and smiled at all those around, knowing full well not one of them knew her well enough to see the difference.

And so she kept on smiling while struggling with everything in her head, having nobody to confide in.

Elisabeth looked at Megan as the girl busied herself with needless tasks and mindless chatter to the men around. Something had changed in her behaviour but she could not put her finger to it just yet.

For days Megan had been focussed on nothing other then the recovery of the captain. But now that he was getting better, she refrained from coming near him as much as she could.

Sure the men did not see but then again they were quite blind to the ways of a woman. Blind to the antics of a woman's heart. Deaf to the words her silence was screaming at them.

As she looked at the young girl one last time she decided to focus on Jack. He had been the only one near her for quite a while. Who knew, he might have had something to do with the change in her behaviour.

But at the end of the Elisabeth had spotted nothing incongruent in the behaviour of Captain Jack Sparrow and she gave up trying to find anything. Jack had never been one to flaunt feelings, unless he was completely and utterly drunk. Which he was not at this point and had not been for two weeks at least.

Night came and all went to bed, but not everyone found sleep easily.

Jack lay awake long after darkness had cascaded down upon them. Somehow he had been having weird feelings and visions during the day, that kept him thinking.

Every time he closed his eyes, he was met by those pretty full red lips only to have a vision of rosy nipples which he caressed.

Though he had dreamed it in his feverish state he never imagined a vision such as that to follow him through the day.

It wasn't his first dream about a gorgeous female body, why was this any different from the others?

He looked at the ceiling above him and wondered who the woman in his dreams could have been. Whose lips he might have been kissing and whose breasts had been exposed to his eyes, and hands.

Megan lay next to Elisabeth on a improvised bed in her sons room and looked at the moon through the small window. Sleep would not come to her and she wished fatigue would come. She needed sleep, she needed to escape from her thoughts. Even if only for a few hours.

Then again who said her dreams would help her escape. She heard of people who dreamed their days events over and over.

And so she looked at the moon, hoping that once sleep would catch up on her, she would be to tired to dream at all. That would be the perfect solution.

If only this was a perfect world.

"you know, if you stay at this much longer, you'll get old before your time" Elisabeth mumbled signalling she was still awake and Megan was a little spooked.

"Am I keeping you awake? " Megan asked already feeling guilty for keeping her hostess up at night.

"don't be silly, but you're worrying to much. Been at it all day" Elisabeth sat, sitting up in their bed.

"What is going on?" She then asked and Megan just looked down at her hands.

"I've got no idea!" she replied honestly and Elisabeth looked at her with a look an older sister would give when she wanted to relieve her younger sister of her stress.

* * *

I'm back!!!! I hardly wrote anything on vacation:S only poems. Sorry but I'll try to write as often as possible. Trying to keep it at least once a week as I've done earlier. Let me know what you thought of this one!


	13. Chapter 13

A warning before reading. There is slight adultcontent in this chapter. As you could see I've changed the ageline to this story. I did not forsee this contents but I won't change them either. They fit the story I guess. If you can't handle it I'm very aorry I would once again liekt o say it's nothing to explicit, but I would advice you to stop reading then. It's not as much as last time!

* * *

**Like the ocean...**

* * *

**  
Part 13**

* * *

Megan looked at Elisabeth and felt a connection that she had never felt with any of her friends back home. It might have been due to the fact that she was stranded on an island, her island. But she felt that Elisabeth was pure and kind woman. Not one to mess with, but a real friend through and through. With a small smile she began her slightly revised story. 

"it's weird and...I don't know...it's kind of ..." Megan began.

"get to it already. I can handle it. I'm sure of it!" Elisabeth said smiling.

"he kissed me" Megan whispered.

"who?" Elisabeth asked confused.

"Jack! When he was still ill. He woke up one night and kissed me" Megan said with her eyes big and her hands clammy in anticipation for the reaction her newfound friend would give.

Yet the reaction she received was one she never imaged to get.

Elisabeth laughed. _Loud_.

"I really don't see how this is funny to you. How can I look him in the eye now?" Megan uttered confused and by seeing the look on her face Elisabeth was able to cool down enough to explain.

"He won't remember. Don't get me wrong but he wasn't himself. You've got nothing to worry about. Seriously!" She gave her friend a smile which was only returned half heartedly.

"That was _all_ you were worrying about right?" Elisabeth asked carefully.

"Yes of course" Megan replied but could not deny the feeling in the pit of her stomach the moment Elisabeth told her he would never remember. What did it mean? She was extremely confused but afraid to tell anybody about it. Therefore she just smiled at Elisabeth once more and laid down on her side trying to get to sleep.

* * *

Elisabeth lay awake for a little while longer, after her conversation with Megan. Though the girl tried to assure her all was good, she was in doubt. She could not deny the look in Megan's eyes. And though Megan did not understand her feelings just yet, Elisabeth understood all the better. 

Megan was slowly but surely falling in love with Captain Jack Sparrow.

Now all Elisabeth had to do was find out what Jack was thinking of Megan. And if he had any recollection of the kiss he had shared with Megan.

Elisabeth fell asleep with a smile on her face, she was a woman on a mission. Getting her friends together.

Jack and Megan, now that would be a pair.

* * *

The next morning Megan was slightly embarrassed when she looked at Elisabeth but the woman just shot her a reassuring smile and went on with her list of things to do. Megan herself looked around to find Gibbs and found him soon enough, near the ship, commanding men to load and unload the right things the right way. She smiled and walked his way. 

"Hello lass" he bellowed as she came into clear view of the man. She smiled at him and just stood beside him for a little while watching how he made sure all went according to plan.

"what are the plans? Now that the captain is back on his feet" Megan asked leisurely hoping to fool the elder man.

"He'll need more rest, besides I doubt many mind being here for now" he said and smiled at Megan before hurrying of to a group of men juggling a large box of rum.

Megan watched him walk away and then looked down at her feet. At least she would not have to worry about being on a ship with the captain where she had nowhere to hide. For now she had some time to figure out what she was feeling.

Jack looked at Megan as she stood beside Gibbs. Her fun loving spirit was slightly diminished and he wondered what had caused it. Did she miss home? Did she not have the heart of a sailor as he thought she had? Or was it Elisabeth? Did they not get along?

As Gibbs walked away he saw the look of distress on Megan's face and he wanted to walk up to her and take her worries away. She looked so innocent. And in a way she still was. Her life had always been very protected and she was suddenly thrown into the real world, where she had to face such a harsh reality, that she must be troubled.

Slowly Megan walked away from the working men and into the small cabin where Jack had been. Quietly Jack stood up and followed her in.

Softly he closed the door, but Megan still noticed. Shocked she turned around and she looked distressed when she saw who had walked in.

Quickly she made her way to the door but Jack stepped before it.

"What's wrong?" he asked her while keeping her away from the closed door.

"Nothing" she replied quickly and Jack just smiled down upon her.

"Then what happened to the laughing girl I let on my ship?" Jack countered and Megan just looked into his eyes for a moment with her lips slightly parted but no words coming out.

As Jack looked at her face, he was shocked by the way her lips looked. Full red lips, slightly inviting and unknowing of that fact.

He smiled and bend down a little. He could not let an opportunity like this pass by him. His lips touched hers and his arms pulled her closer to his body.

Immediately Megan's body responded. Her heartbeat quickened and her nipples tingled. She opened her lips a little more and let Jack explore her mouth once more.

She was in pure ecstasy until she remembered where she was.

Quickly she pushed Jack away from her and ran out the door, while Jack was left standing a little dazed by her reaction.

Megan walked away from the camp and into the forest. There she found the creek where Elisabeth had taken her the first day. With her feet in the water she slowly walked around it. Water cooled her down and though she mostly visited the ocean she did not want to risk running into anyone at this moment. She needed to be on her own for a little while.

All wrapped up in her thoughts she missed the dark eyes that were watching over her from afar.

Captain Jack Sparrow could not keep his eyes from the girl.

The kiss had stirred up some emotions he was not familiar with but it also made it clear that he was familiar with her kiss.

"It was you" he muttered as he thought back of the memories that had been haunting him the day before. He figured then, that they were creation of a weakened mind, plagued by illness but now he could see, that was not the case.

He had kissed her before. If only he knew for sure what else had happened. And what she thought of it.

The kiss they had shares only moments ago did not make it much clearer. Though it was nice and surely up for a rerun. He wondered what her ideas on that were.

Jack then turned around and walked away from the scene. She apparently wanted some time to herself.

Megan looked around hurriedly and stripped of her clothes before descending into the water. It had been warmed by the sun which was up high at this point of the day and Megan was thankful for that.

She could truly relax now.

Diving under she tried to clear her mind and get rid of all thoughts that overwhelmed her mind today.

Both her and Jack had missed the kind eyes looking at the scene unfolding from a distance.

Elisabeth however saw everything and smiled. Maybe the captain wasn't such a heartless lover anyway. At least his interest was captured.

* * *

What did you think? 

Let me know. I'd like some opinions.

I know updates have been a little less frequently but I've got an extreme ly busy life at this moment. I'm hoping it'll slow down soon so I can write again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Like the ocean...**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

"Junior stop prancing about" Elisabeth said to her son as she watched him beside himself with joy. She smiled and looked out over the ocean.

Ten years had past, today. Sun had gone down a few hours ago and it was now midnight precisely. Soon he would be here. She would introduce junior to his father.

The others had not asked once who's child it was, for it was obvious to all who knew Will. Not one made a comment either. At first Elisabeth wondered why until she realised they just wanted the boy to feel welcome and completely anticipated. Like it was nothing out of the ordinary. She was happy for that. They truly were great friends. And that for pirates, they were quite the exception to others of their kind.

The lightning changed and ship came up from the deep dark waters. The flying Dutchman was on his way! Now Elisabeth was dancing about together with her son.

For years she had been expecting him to come back, but the last few days she was getting worried.

Silly of her she knew, but the fears had been there none the less.

She waved and soon an arm could be seen waving back at her. Picking up her son she twirled him around, laughing like a mad-woman. Life was good.

* * *

Megan looked at the scene from a small distance. Elisabeth looked so happy, so delighted. She has found the love of her life and even though she only gets to spend one day with him every ten years, she is still happy. Everyone would have to agree, that surely looks like true love, it's how it should be!

If only Megan could find such a life for herself.

She looked sideways and found the eyes of Jack Sparrow. He smiled at her and waved before looking back to the scene before him with a smile.

Megan knew the Turners were close friends of the captain but the fact that he seemed so happy, genuinely happy, for his friends, proved her they were so much more then just good friends. They were like family.

She wished to experience that again someday, having a family. Elisabeth made her feel welcome and cared for, but it wasn't like a family just yet.

There was so much more to it.

* * *

The Flying Dutchman went for anchor and a smaller boat was lowered into the water before a few small figures climbed down and rowed over to the shore.

Elisabeth could barely hold herself and ran into the ocean a little only to be met halfway by her husband, Will Turner.

They hugged each other close, crying and laughing, just beyond themselves with happiness.

After a few moments Elisabeth looked back and motioned for Junior to come forward. She introduced Will to his son and the man was flabbergasted.

He looked down at the little boy as the little boy just looked up curious. He knew this man was supposedly his father, it wasn't much of a shock to him.

For a moment Will stood still, before a smile broke out on his face and he picked the boy up for a big hug. Elisabeth was happy!

* * *

"That looks inviting doesn't it?" a voice whispered in Megan's ear and she felt the hairs in her neck stand up.

"It kind of does." She replied and turned around to face the captain.

"What do you think of when you see all this?" he asked her carefully.

"I think of all the things I could have had without the ocean" she whispered thinking back of the child she had lost during her adventures on another pirate boat.

"would you trade this life for a family?" Jack asked sounding slightly gob smacked.

"No, I don't think I could live without the ocean, the water, but still it took so much from me" she replied a looked at her hands, feeling tears prickle her eyes.

"Maybe it'll give you everything back" Jack replied not quite knowing what to do if the woman before him started crying. He was never one for feminine emotions.

"It would never be the same" Megan replied looking back at the happy little family.

" Maybe slightly different but still the same in so many ways" Jack replied a walked away to let the woman think over the emotions this conversation had stirred.

* * *

Elisabeth then took Will to see the Black pearl crew, who, after saying there hello's, went back to the ship where they would not bother the love birds.

Elisabeth then introduced will to Megan.

"This is Megan, Jack saved her and then to save him Megan came here" Elisabeth said making the story as short as possible and very hard to understand.

"Yes, well there was a lot more to it but would not want to bore you, do we" Megan replied sticking out her hand for Will to shake, laughing a little at Elisabeth's rushed words.

"It's nice to meet you, Megan" Will replied and then looked back at his wife with love shining through.

"Yes well same here, I guess I'll be going then" she replied and walked of pulling Jack along with her. The family needed some alone time.

* * *

"Why are we leaving?" Jack asked a little confused.

"Because they would probably like some alone time" Megan replied still holding on to Jack's arm while pulling him into the woods quick paced.

"And you wanted some alone time as well?" he asked her and she just stopped dead in her tracks.

"now why on earth would I want that" she asked quickly and harshly, slightly overreacting to his joke.

"could not resist me" Jack replied with a grin and Megan just shook her head chuckling.

"Yep that's totally it!" she replied and sat down on a rock near the creek.

She slipped of her shoes and pulled up her skirt a bit, before relaxing her feet and ankles in the water.

Jack followed her example but could not keep his eyes from the well sculpted ankles.

"Lovely isn't it" Megan said looking around at the view she had. The creek, and the tropical trees around it.

"it definitely is" Jack replied looking at her body instead, but Megan did not notice.

* * *

The entire day Jack and Megan spend together in the woods, walking around talking aimlessly about everything and nothing at all.

And though the atmosphere was casual, Megan's feelings did not represent that.

All day long she kept looking at Jack from different angles. His features when he laughed, when he was off in dream land, when he looked at her. She took it all in greedily and loved every aspect of it.

Still she could not understand it. What was it that she was feeling? Friendship, love? And what about him was so special?

What about him, made him walk around in her mind. He was there all day long. And she not really mind either.

What if it were a feeling of love, that she felt? Then why did she feel it? They often fought and hardly ever were on the same level?

She had no clue of what was going on inside of her, but she tried to keep it to herself.

He did not need to know something was up.

* * *

Jack was in his own little world. One where he was completely alone with Megan, one where she did not walk away.

He kissed her lips and touched her body, and still she stayed. She responded with a passion he had not seen in her before.

Jack did not understand why she was in his thoughts like that, but he figured it was because he had not been with a woman for quite a while. And now she was here and they had kissed before. Something which had not been that much of a punishment.

He did not understand but he was surely going to find out.

He opened his eyes, for he had been slumbering for a while now. And he looked around to find Megan.

She was standing a little away, getting some fruits from the trees and bushes around them.

"Thought you might like something to eat once you woke up. Had a nice dream?" she asked as she noticed he was awake once more.

Jack just smiled and thought of taking of that dress she was wearing.

Megan mistook his stare and the forming grin.

"I see I was right about the fruits then" she smiled kindly before sitting down beside him, offering him another look at her calves and ankles.

Jack did not mind at all.

* * *

I am SO sorry for the long wait! I've been extremely busy with school work and what not. I'm supposed to be working right now as well but I really did not want ot keep you all waiting much longer. My other story will be updated soon as well I hope..not today but soon!

Let me know what you thought of this chapter please!


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

**Like the ocean...**

* * *

**Part 15**

* * *

_He pulled her close and gently kissed her lovely lips. She returned the gesture and pulled him close to her. He smiled while kissing her, before gently picking her up and taking her towards the bed nearby._

_She smiled now and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, keeping him as close as possible. His hands fumbled with the ties on her clothing as he gently caressed her body. He slipped off her dress and laid down on top of her..._

* * *

"Megan wake up, Luv" a voice whispered in her ear. She smiled at the sound of it and felt the urge to pull the body close to her. 

But as soon as she felt the urge, she became aware of where she was and who she was with. Quickly she sat up and opened her eyes, to see who was towering over her.

"Morning" she said grumpily to the man before her, annoyed that he even appeared in her dreams these days.

"Not a morning person I recon" Jack said smirking a little and stood up from where he had been sitting.

"Let's go" he said and Megan looked around. For a good deal of last night they had been talking and a most of the long warm day they had been slumbering. Now it was nearly midnight again and they were going to wave Will off. Megan felt a lurch in her stomach and wondered how her friend had been the past day.

It seemed far to soon to say goodbye and once Megan saw the face of her new found friend Elisabeth, she knew it was much to early. Tears streamed down her face as she said goodbye to her husband, holding her sons hand.Will too was obviously beaten. His face was contorted into a painful pose, there was not other way to put it.

Slowly Jack and Megan walked towards them and stood on a respectable distance watching the tearful goodbye take place.

"It no longer looks very inviting" Megan whispered and Jack just nodded, saying nothing at all, just staring ahead.

As Will left and the Flying Dutchman left behind the shallow waters, Megan walked up to Elisabeth. Junior went away as soon as he saw her coming and he sought out Jack for something fun to do in order to forget this tearful moment between his parents. Megan kneeled down and pulled Elisabeth into a caring hug. Quietly they sat for what seemed like hours, neither one saying a thing.

But then again what could there have been said, to make this feel any better? Megan could think of nothing at this point to relieve her friend of the sorrow. Nothing but being there for her.

_Ten years _had she been waiting, for that one day. One day was all she had and now she had to wait another ten whole years. This was tough to get over, Megan knew that even with her lack of experience.

* * *

For three days straight Elisabeth cried. And for three days straight, Megan stood beside her. She knew Elisabeth needed to mourn, even though her husband did not die. Losing him for ten years, might just be harder then death. 

On the third day however, Elisabeth stood up.

"Thank you Meg. But I think this lasted long enough." She said and Megan just nodded.

"Your son would love to see you again without tears in your eyes" Megan whispered and Elisabeth nodded.

Elisabeth went to the creek for a quick refreshing bath, before she went to face the men again.

Junior ran up and hugged her close. Telling her he'd take care of her and together they'd wait the next ten years.

And Elisabeth in turn, told her son everything would be okay. She was fine now. And to prove it, they'd have an afternoon of playing games and what not. It was obvious that the woman felt a little guilty for not looking after her son enough.

He was just like his father, or that is what Jack told Megan later on anyway.

Megan just smiled as she watched the scene. Junior was amazing to his mother and she deserved every bit of it.

* * *

In order to get his arm working properly again, Jack spend the afternoon swimming and so when Megan came to the creek for a bath she was quite surprised by another presence. 

"Hello luv" Jack said as Megan was just pulling the strings that held her dress closed. She jumped and tried to tie them again as quickly as possible.

"No need luv, I'm done here. It's all yours." He said and Megan just raised her eyebrow.

"done? Then why aren't you leaving?" she asked as she saw him make no attempt to leave the water.

He smirked and swam towards her.

"if you wish" he said and stood up.

Her eyes grew big and she let out a yelp. He was naked. Laughing loudly, he walked past her while Megan kept her eyes tightly shut.

* * *

For a good ten minutes she waited there, closed eyes and not daring to move her body one inch. 

When she finally dared to look, she saw she was all alone and darkness was quickly coming. Meaning her bath was to be quick and carefully.

Darkness wasn't safe. She had no idea what kind of animals there were on this island.

Quickly she washed and got dressed. But as she walked back towards the beach, where all the others were, she heard a noise coming from behind her.

As she looked back quickly a pair of eyes looked back at her.

The eyes lit up in the moonlight and she knew it was an animal. Trying to remain calm she walked backwards, not looking away from those eyes.

A chill went down her spine and she heard the beast growl.

Quickly she turned and ran away screaming loudly, knowing the beast would follow her.

The camp doomed up before her and she called out for help and screamed for them to take cover. Elisabeth was pulled into a small boat with Junior as Gibbs took them away from the beach quickly.

All the other man went along and for a split second Megan feared they'd leave her behind. But the second she thought such things an arm pulled her into the strongest cabin and held her close.

* * *

"Please be quiet" Jack whispered in her ear and she nodded, afraid her voice would break if she tried speaking. 

Tears flood down her face as she turned around and held onto Jack for dear life.

He embraced her and rubbed her back soothingly.

Outside a growl could be heard nearby and Megan whimpered.

"Shush" Jack tried to hush her quietly and she could smell the rum in his breath.

She smiled at the thought that he was getting better but them shivered at the idea that they might not make it through the night. She brought nothing but trouble on him.

So often now had he risked his life for her. And she hated the fact that he needed too.

The growling subsided and the beast, whatever it was, walked away from the camp. Not finding any food.

"I'm so sorry" Megan whispered later on, when she was certain the danger had disappeared.

"For what?" Jack asked a little bewildered, either from her intention or from the haze he had from the liquor.

"Ever since we met, I've been nothing but trouble." She said and Jack tried to intervene but Megan Shushed him.

"Maybe it's better if you drop me of somewhere, once we leave this place." she continued and dried her tears before turning away from him.

He looked at her back not knowing why he was so apprehensive of leaving her. Slowly he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We're not leaving for a while" he whispered and Megan turned around looking him in the eye.

He bent down slowly and kissed her deeply, passionately. She no longer objected. Her arms went around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. His hands caressed her body and his lips teased her mouth. She held onto him for dear life. As if he was to disappear as soon as she let go.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I was a bit stuck halfway, which explains the wait. Still... I hope you like it! Let me know!

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**Like the ocean...**

* * *

**Part 16**

* * *

Megan was still holding him close when she suddenly realised what she had done. What they had done. They'd made love! 

What had she done, what should she do now?

A little freaked she jumped out of the bed they laid in and pulled on her dress, before making her way to Elisabeth's cabin.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked still sleepy.

"out" Megan said simply before closing the door behind her.

Tears streamed down her face as she looked around to see if anyone could see her. Thankfully everyone had fallen asleep once they came back ashore.

She opened the door to Elisabeth's cabin and looked to see her friend up and ready for the day. Junior was still sleeping and when Elisabeth turned to ask for quiet she noticed her friend's tearstained face.

Quickly she stood up and took Megan outside to the back of the cabin where they were out of view from all the men.

"What happened? Nobody got hurt last night right? I mean we looked out from the sea and saw the tiger go back into the woods after he could not find you. He must have smelled humans all over and gotten a little confused." Elisabeth rambled on while Megan just sniffed.

"No we didn't get hurt...by the tiger" Megan mumbled and looked into Elisabeth's eyes.

"We slept together" she said then and Elisabeth's eyes grew larger as her mouth opened wide.

"you mean in the way of just sleeping next to one another of course.." Elisabeth began hopefully but when Megan lowered her head she knew better.

"Oh my...that's...when? How? Why?" she asked and put her arm around Megan, hugging her close as the girl just cried, not uttering a word.

"It's going to be okay sweetie, calm down...shsss." Elisabeth soothingly whispered in her ear and Megan could do nothing but cry harder.

How could it be okay? How could she ever look the man in the eye again?

* * *

For days on end, Megan kept her distance from everyone but Elisabeth. She made sure she was never near Jack and he would never see her. 

Singing herself a lullaby each night and trying to wake up from her nightmare during the day. From a distance she looked at Jack doing his daily routines, as if nothing had happened. It broke her heart and she could not bear to face him anytime soon.

Jack on the other hand went on with his routine of exercise, hoping to get back to the sea in no time. He looked around for a sign of Megan every moment he got, but never found her. He often wondered what had happened. Sure they had sex, but never knew it was such a big deal. It's not like she was just anyone, but still, to avoid a person for days afterwards seemed a little harsh.

Shaking his head he tried to concentrate on the movements he made and move on from the drama, but he couldn't.

He had to find her, talk to her.

He laid down his stuff and decided to walk around the camp a little. She had to be somewhere.

* * *

In the mean time Megan was doing her very best to avoid Jack and as she watched him put down his gear, she looked around for place to hide. 

As she had been carefully monitoring his moves all day, she was able to avoid him easily.

All day long she came scurrying past Elisabeth, who could only laugh.

Both Jack and Megan were blind for the other one's true motives behind their behaviour.

The entire day Elisabeth and Gibbs, who was in on everything by now, viewed their actions from afar.

Earlier that morning Gibbs had realised something was wrong and found his way to Elisabeth to make sure his assumptions were right. Which of course they were. He wasn't the captain's first man for nothing. He knew Jack better then anyone.

"They're in love" he stated as he stood next to Elisabeth and she smiled.

"Where did you get that idea?" she asked him and he laughed loudly.

"they're pretty obvious if you ask me. Nearly as close as you and Will always were in the beginning" Gibbs muttered and Elisabeth laughed a little as she thought back to the beginning of her own marriage.

"At least they're able to stay together" she muttered and Gibbs put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well they will, IF they can finally admit how they feel" he said and Elisabeth smiled as she turned her attention back to the two people in question.

* * *

"MEGAN!" Will jr. called out as he saw her pass by in a hurry. 

"hush Will, I'm trying to hide" she muttered and shot him a smile to show she wasn't mad. His face brightened and he jumped up.

"A game? Can I help you" he asked ready to play games at any moment of the day.

"Sure, help me find a nice hiding spot." Megan said and he smiled.

"Who are we hiding from?" He asked as he was leading him to his favourite hiding spot.

"Jack" Megan said softly as she looked around to see if anyone was following.

Will jr. was in his element now and showed her different hiding places before taking her to his best one, or as he liked to say bestes place ever!

Megan smiled and looked the little boy over. He was so much like his father. Every day Elisabeth looked at him, she would be reminded of what was not meant to be. It must break her heart constantly. Of course the smile of the little boy would bring her enough joy to make it through each day, but a lover like she had found in Will was hard to replace. Megan knew that much.

They stopped before a tree and Megan looked at Will jr. expectantly.

"well, climb" he told her and she laughed. Climbing would surely not be that easy. As a little girl she used to climb every tree she saw, but she was afraid she had outgrown the ability. She shrugged and decided to give it a go.

"Fine, but you make sure Jack will not find me okay" she told him and he nodded happily before strolling back to the campsite.

* * *

"Hello junior" Jack began as he saw the little boy walk out of the woods with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"Hi captain" he exclaimed happily and from afar Megan could hear their ever word.

"Have you seen Megan?" Jack asked him and Megan crossed her fingers as she awaited the answer.

"She isn't in the woods" Will jr. said and Jack smiled while Megan groaned.

"Really? So I should not be looking over there?" he asked while pointing in the directions from where the young boy had came.

"Nope, she's not there" he said, shaking his head furiously as if to make his answer more believable. Jack smiled and clapped the boy on the shoulder.

"I'll just go that way then" said Jack and walked the other way slowly, waiting for the boy to move away form where he was standing. And as junior went to find his mother, Jack went into the woods, where he found Megan climbing back out of a tree. He laughed out loud before helping her to the ground.

She let out a yelp and tried one last time to get away, in vain.

Note to myself, never involve a child when hiding, Megan thought to herself as she turned her head to look at Jack.

* * *

"Why are you avoiding me?!" Jack exclaimed as he had finally cornered Megan. 

"Why would you think I was?" She asked hoping to see a way out of there.

"Do you really think I'm that daft?" he asked her bewildered.

"Well one could only guess" she replied and saw anger flash in his eyes. It shocked her. Did her words have any effect on him? No, she quickly reasoned with herself, he only got angered because she questioned his abilities. It has got nothing to do with her.

"Seriously woman! You're a true nutter if you ask me" said Jack exasperated.

"ME?!? Are you truly mental?" she shouted at him and from a distance she could hear people snicker.

Both looked around to see who it had been but neither one could find the perpetrator.

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her along to a more secluded area.

"Where are we going?" she asked while trying to shake him off of her.

"I don't need an audience" was all he said but she understood and stopped fighting. Well, she stopped until she saw him drag her towards the very same hut as where all the trouble began.

"Seriously we could just stay outside" she muttered and he turned around.

"What's wrong with that hut?" he asked her a little confused.

"Quite a few things really" she replied and he sighed in frustration.

"So we had sex there, it has nothing to do with the hut you know" he said and she just looked away before muttering her consent.

Inside they both were silent for a moment. Though they agreed it had nothing to do with the hut both were haunted by visions of the night.

"it didn't mean anything to you" Megan muttered, but Jack who was lost in his own thoughts didn't hear her.

"Sorry what did you say?" he asked her a moment later.

"It didn't mean anything" she said louder this time.

"I...I guess you're right" Jack muttered as her words hit home and he walked out of the cabin afterwards.

* * *

Hi everybody, I'm so very sorry that this story isn't updated as often as I used to update. But it's coming to an end andI've been trying to figure out how I could lengthen it. unfortunately Ihaven't found any ways. There will be one or two chapters left most likely. 

I hope you all liked this part and please let me know! I really love reviews!!;).


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

**Like the ocean...**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Megan stared at the closed door as tears trickled down her cheeks. He agreed and just walked out. It meant nothing to him. _She_ meant nothing to him.  
She felt her heart crumble and wondered if anyone would ever pick up all the pieces.

The cabin door opened and Megan looked up hopefully. Her eyes met those of Elisabeth. She cried out a little and ran into the comforting open arms of her friend.  
"I ruined everything" Megan exclaimed and Elisabeth said nothing, she just held her friend close.

Outside Jack was looking around for anything to get his mind of the conversation he had just had.  
His stomach twitched and turned and he felt the need to throw up. He had never felt that way before. Not without a good amount of rum anyway.  
He spotted the small rowing boat that could bring him to his ship and he went for it. Gibbs joined him as soon as he reached the boat and together they went to the ship. Jack needed a lot of booze to forget about this day.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur to Megan. She no longer needed to avoid Jack, seeing as he was doing a pretty good job at it. For most of his time he was preparing his ship and his crew for the long awaited leave of the Island.  
In a few days he'd be back on the ocean. In a few days he'd regain his freedom and hopefully his right mind.  
The rum he kept drinking all day long, numbed him from the feelings in his stomach and his words were slurred making sure nobody understood a word he said when thinking of Megan.

From a distance Megan watched as supplies were brought onto the ship. She viewed the workers, who had all be afraid to direct any questions towards her. Somehow they noticed the change and all figured they'd better stick with their captain.  
And they're right, Megan thought to herself. She could not offer them anything. They needed Jack. And they needed the ship, they needed the freedom that ship offered them.  
Mournfully she smiled before turning away from the sight. This wasn't what she wanted to see.

* * *

Elisabeth looked a Megan from her place in the sand, where she was patching up some of the sails.  
Her heart ached for her friend as she saw her dreams and hopes fall to pieces. She might not have received the marriage she always dreamed of but at least she knew her husband loved her more then anything. She knew Will would always come back to her and their son. If Megan stayed behind, she'd never know if her love would ever come back.  
Absentmindedly she laid her hand on her stomach and smiled. Will would come back in ten years to another child. She was fairly certain she was carrying once more.  
And those children were all Elisabeth needed to make it through the years without Will. All she needed to do now was think of a name.

Megan spotted her friend and walked towards her. She might as well make herself useful. Grabbing a needle she went to work and Elisabeth gave her an encouraging smile.

* * *

Gibbs spoke with some men before turning back to his drunken captain. He shook his head and walked towards him.

"When will we be leaving sir?" he asked and Jack looked nearly surprised to see another life form.

"Soon" Jack replied and Gibbs accepted the answer. He knew better then to ask again, he'd never get a straight answer.

"Gibbs!" Jack exclaimed as his first man was walking away again.

"Yes Cap'n?" Gibbs asked as he turned back around.

"Can you check who is coming with us and who is staying behind?" Jack asked and Gibbs nodded before going on his way.

Jack needed to know whether or not Megan would be joining them. He needed to know what her thoughts on things were. IF she joined them, there would be a good chance of clearing everything up. But if she was to stay behind...they'd never figure things out. He didn't like the later one but wasn't about to talk tot he girl himself. She had made it clear to him, she did not wish for his presence.

"Megan?" Gibbs began carefully as he reached the spot in the shadows where the women were sitting.

"Yes?" Megan replied without looking up and Gibbs cleared his throat.

"The captain was...I was, well we were all just wondering..." He began not quite knowing what to say.

"Yes?" Megan urged him on, hoping he was sent by Jack to see him.

"Are you going to be sailing out with us all?" He asked her and looked at his hands as if they had suddenly become very interesting.

"Who's asking?" she asked and Gibbs looked up again.

"I am" he replied hoping it was the right answer but realised his mistake as soon as he saw her eyes glass over.

"I don't think it would be right. I've found a safe haven now and I'll be staying if Elisabeth is alright with that." Megan replied and looked at her friend for an answer.

"Sure it is" Elisabeth replied not wanting Megan to feel unwanted, even though she had hoped Megan would join Jack.

Megan smiled and looked back at Gibbs with a big happy, fake smile.

"See, this is where I'm supposed to be." She replied and Gibbs nodded before walking off again.

Somehow he had hoped she'd say she'd join them. Still, he hoped, maybe she'd change her mind in the next few days.

* * *

But days past by and Megan stood strong in her decision. She did not back down as she helped the ship get ready.

No one could see her pain. Nobody knew the tears that flowed freely at night. Not one of the people around were aware that something was eating her up inside.  
All they saw was the helpful young woman, determined to stay on this small Island with only Elisabeth and her son for company.

In another three days the ship was ready and the crew was about to say their goodbyes. It was truly time to leave now.  
Gibbs stood before Megan as he pulled her closer for a bear breaking hug.

"Goodbye love, take care will you" he replied and ruffled her hair a little. She smiled and just nodded as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Are you sure you won't come? It's not to late to change your mind" he then said and the first of many tears streamed down her cheek.

"I can't. It wouldn't be right!" Megan replied and gave the man before her one last hug before completely pulling away. Though he did not like the answer Gibbs let it go and walked over to Elisabeth. He could most likely not persuade her at this point anyway. At least, he thought, they knew where to find her and she was in the good hands of Elisabeth.

One by one the crew members walked by and said their goodbyes before splitting onto groups, in which they were to row towards the boat.  
At last Jack reached the women and young man. He ruffled the boys hair and joked around a little before turning to Elisabeth.  
He smiled and she pulled him into a hug. His drunken state however kept him from returning the hug in a normal manner and she soon let him go again.

"Goodbye Luv. Tell Will hi from me" he mumbled and Elisabeth laughed.

"I'm hoping you'll come to see us sooner then he will. You've got another ten years before he will return!" she exclaimed and he just smiled a lopsided grin.

"One never knows where he might end up" he replied and turned to last in line, Megan.

"Goodbye Jack" she muttered looking a little hopeful at him.

"Yes a good day to you too" he replied and turned to walk away. Megan blinked away a few tears before turning him around by the shoulder.

"I'll miss you" she said softly as she pulled him into a hug.

A little surprised he stood still in the hug for a good minute before responding. His arms went around her and he smiled ruefully.

"Goodbye" he muttered before walking away from them.

The last boat rowed to the ship and the men disappeared aboard. From the beach three figures waved them off until they were only a small spot on the horizon.

Elisabeth sent her son inside before standing beside her friend.

"He might be back you know" she muttered and Megan just nodded, her head hanging low. She was not quite as hopeful as her friend. She felt like she had said goodbye for good. Jack was out of her life, and he was not planning on coming back to her.

* * *

Well what do you think? There are one or two chapter left to this story as far as I can forsee now. I really hope you all liked this story and I really hope to get a few more reviews, such as I've received in the beginning of this story. And if there is a reason for thelack of reviews I'd also like to know. With constructive critism this story might better, but then I need to know which parts you're not happy about!

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep an eye out fo tthe next update. I'm trying to finish this quickly now!


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

**Like the ocean...**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

The hours past and turned into days. Until those days finally turned into a month before anything happened around the Island.  
The month had mostly been spent in a comfortable peace. Daily routines and long walks in silence. And naturally tears in the evening.  
The first two weeks Megan had been sick from grief. Puking out her insides, or at least that's how she felt. Luckily Elisabeth had made sure she ate enough and therefore she had still accomplished to gain a little weight.

Then the day came around, one month later, that a ship came into view. Neither one of the women recognised it and were quite curious. For a short moment in time Megan had feared for another encounter with her kidnapper François l'Ollonais, but this idea was soon forgotten when she realised he could not possibly know where she was. Besides hadn't Jack taken care of him?  
Suddenly she realised she had never asked them what had happened in the end, but at the moment it did not really matter.

A white flag was risen. They came in peace, maybe even in need.  
Junior was directed to the cabin and Elisabeth looked a little uncomfortable. Who knew, they might be tricked and she could not bear the thought of her son in danger.  
Hand in hand Megan and Elisabeth watched as the ship came to an halt and the anchor was dropped.

A small boat was lowered into the water and the women looked expectantly.  
The scene replayed before their eyes and memories came flooding back. An improvised bed of sorts was lowered into the boat and quickly rowed to the shore.  
Whoever they were, they were in need of help.

Elisabeth ran forward as the boat reached the beach and Megan soon followed.  
They did not know the people aboard but they were sure to be pirates by the look of things.

"Who are you?" Megan asked as she looked over the wounded.

"I'm Captain Stede Bonnet" A man stated as he helped carry the wounded man towards a cabin.

"I'm Elisabeth and this is Megan" Elisabeth replied and the man smiled.

"I know who you are miss, your husband sent us" Stede said and Elisabeth stopped dead in her tracks.

"My husband?" She asked bewildered and he nodded.

"We met him when we won a battle. He was there to pick up the deceased and then told us to go here if we had any wounded man." Stede explained and Elisabeth just nodded before continuing her way across the beach.  
Inside the cabin, all men were directed outside so the women could work quietly.

For two hours straight Elisabeth and Megan worked their magic on the wounded man before them. He had been stabbed, but it had not been deathly. All he needed was a good cleaning and some time to heal.

"your sailor will be as good as new within a few weeks, I'm sure" Megan said as she walked out of the cabin in which they had operated.

"Would it be possible to remain here?" Stede asked and Megan looked back at Elisabeth.

"Sure, you can." Elisabeth replied and then signalled the men away from the cabin.

"He needs peace and quiet" Megan explained when they sat down a little ways away.

"He's my first mate, you know, I can't afford to lose him" Stede replied and both women just nodded.

Elisabeth showed the men where they could sleep and then directed them to keep a close eye on their mate, before she went off to join Megan in the forest.

"Thought it'd be a hoof idea to find some food" Megan muttered as Elisabeth caught up with her.

"Great idea" Elisabeth said and looked her friend over. She looked so miserable. So sad and alone.

"how are you doing today?" Elisabeth asked her friend and received a simple shrug.

"Meg please, talk to me!" Elisabeth tried and saw the shoulders of Megan start to shake. "Honey what's wrong?"

"I'm scared" Megan cried out and Elisabeth pulled her into a hug.

"Scared of what?" Elisabeth asked now getting a little concerned.

"The sickness, gaining weight" Megan said softly

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously I thought you were smart! I think I'm pregnant!" Said Megan and Elisabeth just stood still gapping at her friend.

"But...I mean...just once...what a news" Elisabeth muttered after regaining some senses.

"I'm not sure this is good or bad" Megan muttered and Elisabeth nodded hugging her friend once more.

"We'll make it work! It'll be great" Elisabeth said and Megan smiled, grateful for being a close friend of a woman like Elisabeth.

The women wandered a little more before going back to camp and putting on a facade.

They were amongst men that knew both Will and Jack most likely. They were not to find out until Megan was sure about it. And of course until she was ready for Jack to know. If she ever was ready. Then again it might not matter, Jack wasn't likely to come back for a visit any time soon.  
They ate and talked to Captain Stede the entire evening until it was time to retreat.  
Megan and Elisabeth took their bed in the same cabin as Will junior once more, giving the men some more space to stay.

"I'm pregnant as well" Elisabeth muttered and Megan looked up shocked, but happy.

"you must be thrilled" Megan uttered with a broad smile on her face.

"Another child not knowing it's father" Elisabeth muttered sadly.

"But a mother that will make sure they know their father loves them more then anything. And that their father would be there if he had the choice!" Megan cried, careful not to wake junior.

Elisabeth smiled and looked at her son before touching her belly.

"you're right. I'm a lucky woman" she muttered and Megan nodded.

"yes you are" she said looking out of the small window sadly.

The next days went by quickly. Stede watched the women work and chat about everything an nothing. The men liked the company and enjoyed the mindless chats these lady's offered.  
He'd ask them to come along, were it not for their condition.  
And that nasty believe of women being bad luck.

He smiled as he saw them running around with Will junior. A wonderful kid, just like his father. Kind and adventurous. Always fair. The fair British skin of his mother though. And her tough attitude. He chuckled a bit. Any man dealing with her would have his hands full.

After a period of two weeks Stede's first mate was strong enough to sail again and the men were ready to leave in no time.  
He said his goodbye's and thanked both ladies for their patience and hard work, before he set off for the horizon again.  
A month long her sailed the seas before it was time to stock up again. They headed for Tortuga.  
In Tortuga Gibbs was looking at his captain with a worried look on his face.

"Jack darling" A voice called out and Gibbs saw a familiar blond lady walk their way.

When she reached them she positioned herself on his lap and caressed his cheek.

"Long time no see" she murmured and Jack looked up into her eyes.

"Long time no see indeed" he stated and picked her up.

* * *

a little shorter then the other chapter but this was the right place to end the chapter for me! The next one will be up soon!!!!! I'm working on it right now and hopefully I'll finish it today as well! Hope you enjoyed this one in the mean while! Let me know!!! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

**Like the ocean...**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Jack still held Giselle in his arms as he stood up from he place in the bar. Slowly he walked towards the stairs and into the nearest room.  
Giselle giggling all the way there. He grimaced as he smelled her dirty hair and thought back of Megan. She always smelled clean.  
Megan.  
He quickly shook his head and tried to ban Megan from his thoughts as he put Giselle on the bed. She ripped of her dressed and batted her eyelashes at him while laying on the bed.  
He looked her over and thoughts of his night with Megan flashed before his eyes again. Again he tried to shake them off and laid down next to Giselle.  
He kissed her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Suddenly he realised what he was doing. This wasn't Megan and Giselle wasn't about to help him forget about her.  
He pushed of the bed and Giselle looked up bewildered. He grabbed his heat from the floor and stalked out of the room back to the bar where he ordered some much needed rum. 

Gibbs smiled as he saw his captain coming back down the stairs. Maybe he come around soon, he figured.  
He ordered another mug of rum and sat down in a booth when Jack joined him.

"didn't go as planned captain?" Gibbs asked and Jack just grumbled some incomprehensible words.

"take that as a no then" he chuckled and Jack looked up with a vicious look in his eyes before laying his head back down on the table.

"Hello there Sparrow, business not going as planned?" A voice asked and Jack grumbled again before looking up.

"Bonnet why don't you join us" Gibbs said as Captain Stede Bonnet sat down in their booth.

* * *

XXX

XXX

XXX

* * *

For hours they talked about their lasted achievements and bonnet learned of the trouble François l'Ollonais had given Jack and he laughed out loud. 

"So which lass made you fight him? "Stede asked and Jack looked at his mug before answering.

"Her name was Megan" he said like it meant nothing anymore and Stede nearly choked on his beer.

"you mean the girl on Turner Island?" Stede asked and now it was Jack's time to be surprised.

"You've been there?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably.

"Had a wounded man, Will sent me there. You left her there?" Stede asked and thought back of the small but growing stomach of Megan.

"she didn't want to come along" Jack said and Stede laughed again.

"Well sure she would not want that...she isn't about to take any risks I recon." He said and both Jack and Gibbs looked at him curiously.

"her situation?" Stede said carefully and felt more and more uncomfortable when both men kept looking at him with questioning looks.

"What situation?" Jack finally asked as Stede remained silent.

"They're both pregnant" Stede finally admitted.

"Both?" Gibbs asked and Stede nodded before adding,

"Megan was trying to hide it though but I'm sure she is" Stede said and Jack stood up so fast he knocked of the mugs on the table.

Gibbs followed him and they stormed out of the bar and back to the harbour where his men were getting ready for the night.

"We're leaving!" Jack bellowed and Ragetti nearly dropped the box he was heaving out of surprise.

"It's dark captain we'd better wait" Gibbs tried to reason but Jack wouldn't hear any of it.

"I'm saying we leave now!" he bellowed and the crew bustled about to make the ship ready for departure.

"It's not safe! We should wait a few hours until the sun rises" Gibbs tried again.

"You can stay behind if you're afraid" Jack said and the few men around them stopped working. Jack never told Gibbs to stay behind.

Jack looked around at the still men and realised he was acting quite rashly.

"Fine" he bellowed again, "We'll wait 'til sunrise" he added and all men went back to work. The sun would rise in only a few more hours.

* * *

It was nearly a week long journey later they saw Turner Island ahead of them. All men were happy because Jack had been working them much harder then normally. They weren't complaining to much but it was nice to be spoiled by those ladies like before.  
Jack smiled nervously as Gibbs stood beside him. 

"What are you going to do now Captain?" Gibbs asked and Jack shrugged not having thought his plan through this far.

* * *

Elisabeth stepped outside of her cabin and saw the familiar ship on the horizon. 

"Meg! Junior!" she called out and they came running quickly.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked before following Elisabeth's stare.

"Oh my" Megan exclaimed and put her hands on her abdomen. She ran inside the cabin and locked the door. Elisabeth looked at the closed door and felt for her distraught friend. All the stress wasn't good for the baby.  
Junior however hardly understood why Megan locked herself in and was to excited to care to much. He jumped up and down and ran towards the water waiting for the small rowing boat to come ashore.

"Where is she" Jack yelled as he jumped out of the boat without missing a beat.

Elisabeth just pointed out the cabin and Jack was on his way.  
He pounded on the door and Megan yelped, she figured he was angry with her.

"Go away!" she yelled and Jack just kept pounding at the door.

"Let me in Megan! We need to have a word" he said but Megan refused to unlock the door.

He pounded a few more times before getting tired of doing so. For a moment it was silent. Too silent.

Then the door broke open, breaking the hinges it was hanging from. Megan cried out and tried to run past Jack but he was faster then her and pulled her back.

A little scared she looked at his face and his hand found its way to her belly.

"It's mine?" he half asked, half stated and Megan nodded looking at the ground.

Jack smiled and pulled her closer to him. And Megan was to confused to stop him.

"How did you find out?" she asked and he just shrugged before answering.

"A mutual friend" he said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" she asked a little more demanding this time.

"Captain Stede Bonnet and I ran into each other in Tortuga" Jack replied calm.

"Stede? How...he...I" she tried and Jack chuckled.

"You what? Tried to hide it?" Jack asked mocking her and she groaned as she tried to push him away from her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and punched him in order to get him to let go, no such luck though.

"Why?" he asked her and she looked into his eyes.

"I figured you didn't care, that you would not want it" she said softly and Jack laughed loud.

"Don't be daft. Why would you think that?" he asked her and she looked at him with anger.

"I am NOT daft! You left. You went away and left me behind!" she screamed at him and he quickly stopped laughing.

"I left?! You told me you didn't want to come along! You wanted to stay behind!" he exclaimed and Megan groaned before pulling from his grip and sitting down in the bed.

"Giving me a hint?" he asked her jokingly but she didn't see the joke.

"you're unbelievable!" she cried out.

"I get that a lot" he replied and sat down beside her.

"Seriously!" she said and stood up again, but not walking away.

"you told me you didn't care" Jack said and looked at her agitated figure.

"I meant that it didn't mean anything to you! Don't you understand" she exclaimed now and Jack sighed.

"You think it didn't mean anything to me? Are you nuts?" He asked her standing up as well.

"Really, widen your vocabulary!" Megan said and looked as he stood before her.

"Marry me!" he asked her and she just looked up at him in shock.

"What?!?" she asked him uncertainly.

"Marry me and sail the seven seas with me" he stated while spreading his arms wide.

"Corny" she replied laughing as she accepted his embrace.

"Is that an answer?" he asked holding her close to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Megan said laughing before pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

Well???? Please let me know what you think of it. Do you believe that this is the first story longer then 8 chapter that I've ever written an ending for? It felt great anyway!

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

Do you want me to write an epiloge? You know, the wedding and their life after that? I've got an idea for it but I'll only write it if any of you want me too! 


	20. Epilogue

* * *

**Like the ocean...**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

* * *

* * *

Megan looked at her reflection in the mirror as Elisabeth was fixing her hair.  
The dress was elegant and traditional and Megan loved it. Her hair was in a beautiful updo with curls on the side of her face. 

She was happy.

It had been so long now since she met the man she was intending to marry.  
So much had happened and so much had gone wrong.  
But things were truly looking up now.  
They were becoming a family. A real family, one she had been yearning for since the loss of her parents and former husband.

She looked at the little bundle beside her and smiled like the proud mother she was. Inside of the little bundle was her baby daughter, Rosemary.  
Dew of the sea it meant. Or so she was told. The name seemed fitting. Just like her own name, now that she was going to reside on the black pearl with Jack.  
Megan meant pearl after all.  
She smiled as she thought of it and wondered if her husband to be was even the slightest bit aware of these meanings.

Beside Rosemary another bundle laid. Elwin, Elizabeth's second son. He was gorgeous and hardly ever cried.  
"What a bliss it must be" Megan had uttered after two weeks of hardly any sleep at all due to Rosemary's cries.

"your time will come" Elisabeth had said and smiled as the babies babbled at one another. They were always calm when they were together.  
Megan's train of thoughts came to an abrupt halt when a knock on the door could be heard and Gibbs came walking in.

He was there to give the bride away.

"It's time lass" he said and Megan stood up while Elisabeth quickly gathered the babies and made her way to the deck where the ceremony would be held.  
Her husband soon took their son as she held her godchild.

Jack stood before the small altar that was placed on his precious ship just for today.  
Longing for a sign of his wife to be, he stood impatiently.  
When she finally entered the scene he was speechless. His movements stopped and his breath got caught in his throat.

He never was one for the traditional ceremonies but Megan had insisted on it and therefore he had conceded.  
He'd never been in love like this before and all he wanted to do was make her happy.  
Suddenly he understood his friends the Turners a little better.  
Love wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. It was actually pretty good to him.

Megan looked at the faces around her and smiled. Her husband to be was loved even though he did not see it himself. These people were all his friends. Who happened to be kind to her as well.  
They were all people that'd give their all for their captain Jack Sparrow and Megan was grateful for their existence.

Last but definitely she looked at the man in front of it all. Jack.  
He was dressed in his best clothes and wore his captain head of course.  
He stood straight and proud and looked at her with so much love it nearly took away all her breath.

She was happier then she had ever been before.

The ceremony went by in a fast pace and before either of them could grasp it they were escorted to their hut where they would enjoy their first night as husband and wife.  
Rosemary was put in her bed and the door was closed to the world outside.  
Elisabeth escorted the lot away from them and most men would spent the night on the Flying Dutchman, as it was anchored right next to the black pearl for the ceremony.

Elisabeth would get to share a room with her husband and it wasn't even a year ago since that had happened. She could not imagine a time where she had been happier.  
Will jr. was given a room to himself, right next to theirs and little Elwin was in a bed next to theirs.  
Things were good, great even, even if it were for only one night. This was worth it.  
However the next morning quite a few changes were made. Changes that would change their lives forever.

Will asked his wife and children to accompany him on his ship. Though they figured it was not possible, the day and night before had proven them wrong. They could finally be truly together from now on.

And so Megan said goodbye to her friend and wished her all the luck in the world. Just as Elisabeth wished for the newly married couple.  
Things were looking good and the future as they saw it now wouldn't not be any worse.

They'd keep in contact and wanted the children to know one another. But first and foremost they would be with their families. All the time.  
Who would have thought?

Megan cried as the Flying Dutchman sailed out of sight but was comforted by the warm body of her husband hugging her tight.  
She was going to see a lot less of her best friend but at least she had a husband, a beautiful daughter and an entire crew to help her through.

Everything would work out alright, she was sure of it.

* * *

It's shorter then most of my chapters but I think it was just the right size for an epilogue. 

Did you guyss like it?

I hope you did!

I loved writing this story and loved all the reviews I recieved on it. I want to thank each and everyone of you for reading, reviewing etc. It truly made me happy:D


End file.
